


L'éclaireur

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Thème du bingo : Loups garous - séparé de la meute Après sa première transformation en loup garou, Matthew intègre la meute de son jumeau durant une période difficile pour celle-ci. Une bande de vampires s'est installé dans leur territoire et présente des signes d'hostilités à leur encontre. De plus, son intégration n'est pas au goût de tous ce qui lui vaudra bien des ennuis. UA.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thème : Loups garous, séparé de la meute pour le bingo (hem... Normalement, un thème, c'est au minimum 500 mots mais ils n'ont pas mis de maximum...) et le thème n'est effectif qu'à partir du second chapitre.
> 
> Personnages : Prusse/Canada, Les Alliés, les membres de l'Axe.
> 
> Résumé : Suite à sa première transformation en loup-garou, Matthew intègre officiellement la meute de son jumeau Alfred qui est composée de quatre autres loups : Yao, Ivan, Arthur et Francis auxquels ils cachent leur lien de parenté. Sa place privilégiée, et non justifiée, auprès de son frère lui vaudra bien des ennuis.
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Je n'aurais jamais cru faire une fanfiction avec des loups garous. Et bizarrement, j'ai été attirée par le thème du bingo par la précision : séparé de la meute, et je me suis dit que ça pouvait être pas mal. Et tant qu'à y être, j'ai mis des adversaires vampires. Je me suis basée sur ce cher Wiki pour établir leurs caractéristiques.
> 
> Pour les lettres grecques, c'est tout d'abord, alpha, puis, beta, gamma, delta et epsilon.
> 
> Disclaimers : APH appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya

Matthew Williams évita le jet puissant d'eau de justesse en se cachant derrière la portière de la voiture rouge qu'il était en train de laver avec ses camarades. En se collant au bolide, un peu de liquide savonneux imbiba son T-shirt ce qui le fit frissonner beaucoup moins que le flot très frais qui dégoulina peu de temps après dans ses cheveux blonds et bouclés.

Il secoua énergiquement sa tête comme un chien sortant d'une rivière pour se débarrasser d'un maximum de gouttes d'eau.

Comme d'habitude, les vieux loups se disputaient pour une broutille et ils en venaient à s'asperger en touchant les autres au passage. De ce qu'il en avait suivi, Francis Bonnefoy et Arthur Kirkland avaient eu beaucoup de mal à se partager le tuyau d'arrosage et le savon. Ils avaient eu des réflexions peu orthodoxes sur l'endroit où ils pourraient enfoncer l'un et l'autre ce qui avait beaucoup inquiété Matthew sur la réalisation de telles choses, et ils avaient fini par s'insulter et cela avait dérapé en bataille d'eau dès que Francis avait mis une main sur le jet. Une giclée vola au-dessus de lui en l'arrosant de nouveau, Matthew releva la tête pour voir Arthur complètement trempe. Oh, non, pas le seau…

« Ah, Arthur, tu fais moins le malin maintenant ! Non, pas le seau ! Non… », s'écria Francis en se mettant à courir autour de la voiture.

Matthew se colla contre la carrosserie en voyant passer les deux à toute vitesse et en espérant de tout son cœur que le seau ne se renverserait pas à sa hauteur. Ces prières furent inutiles et il se reçut en plus de l'eau fraîche le récipient sur la tête.

Il se plaint faiblement en enlevant l'objet, il n'avait pas encore une place bien définie dans la hiérarchie du groupe ainsi que pas assez d'assurance pour imposer quoi que ce soit à ses aînés. Cette humiliation gratuite serait peut-être une occasion de battre l'un des gammas pour gagner en grade. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, son frère intervint pour son plus grand malheur.

« Non, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Mattie », gronda Alfred F. Jones en franchissant la porte de la direction.

Tous les hommes du groupe s'étaient tus quand Alfred avait fait acte de présence dans le garage de car-washing. Alfred impressionnait de sa présence naturellement, il était le plus fort physiquement parmi eux, il s'était très vite imposé comme chef lorsqu'il avait rejoint le groupe quelques années plus tôt. Il avait toute autorité sur eux, et il ne se gênait pas pour rappeler qui était le patron dans la place.

« Je vous rappelle qu'il est tout nouveau. Et je vous connais, vous allez en profiter !

\- De toute façon, c'est un oméga, plaisanta Ivan Braginski. Il n'a aucune volonté propre, et il se laisse faire…

\- Je ne supporterais pas que vous en fassiez votre souffre-douleur. C'est notre epsilon pour le moment. Et nous sommes encore assez humains pour ne pas en arriver à de telles extrémités ! Et Ivan, en mon absence, c'est à toi de gérer ce genre de débordements ! »

Les autres grognèrent pour manifester leur mécontentement, leurs pulsions animales devaient les démanger de bousculer le petit nouveau. Alfred leur lança un regard d'avertissement avant de se diriger vers Matthew pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois debout, Matthew se cala contre son frère pour un câlin de réconfort, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de respirer l'odeur apaisante de son jumeau depuis sa transformation. C'était pour lui instinctif de se réfugier contre le seul membre de sa famille présent en ces lieux. Alfred le prit dans ses bras pour répondre à l'étreinte. En posant sa tête sur le cou d'Alfred, Matthew s'aperçut qu'Ivan les observait avec une rage sourde au ventre.

Matthew soupira de lassitude, cette situation lui déplaisait mais il ne pouvait faire autrement depuis qu'il s'était transformé la semaine dernière en loup garou pour la première fois. Il était né dans une famille de lycanthropes, et il savait depuis très longtemps qu'un jour ou l'autre il subirait les affres de sa condition. Par chance, il n'avait pas à se faire son propre chemin dans le groupe familial ou dans un autre grâce à Alfred.

A ses quinze ans, Alfred avait passé des vacances dans leur domaine actuel avec l'insouciance propre à ses débuts en tant que lycanthrope. Il avait réussi à mettre K.O. Ivan devant ses loups lors d'une rencontre fortuite dans la forêt du coin prenant ainsi la tête des Alliés. Matthew avait emménagé près d'eux pour conseiller Alfred dans ses nouvelles fonctions et il avait attendu d'être comme eux à ses vingt ans pour faire partie de leur meute. De ce fait, il avait connu tous les autres membres par ouïe dire avant d'avoir intégré la bande. Il était au courant de toutes les tensions internes, et s'il était assez malin, il pourrait facilement tirer son épingle du jeu pour grimper la hiérarchie.

Chaque loup avait une place définie qu'il avait acquise par sa force brute et par sa ruse et désignée par une lettre de l'alphabet grec.

Alfred, leur alpha, lui tapota les avant-bras en lui souriant puis il partit s'occuper de leur boîte de lavage de voiture. Matthew se demandait encore comment les autres n'avaient pas remarqué leur ressemblance troublante. Alfred avait des cheveux blonds comme les siens bien qu'ils soient plus raides et coupés plus court. Il portait également des lunettes de vue derrière ses yeux bleus. Matthew avait ses iris à peine plus foncés. Pour ce qui était de la forme du visage, ils étaient identiques. Et quant à la corpulence, Alfred s'était juste plus entraîné que lui ce qui lui donnait une masse musculaire plus importante. Matthew voyait leurs dissemblances comme des détails mais ce n'était peut-être pas le cas pour tout le monde.

Matthew ramassa son chiffon et son savon.

Ivan, leur beta, passa devant lui en lui adressant un regard mauvais. De tous, c'était celui que Matthew craignait véritablement. Ivan ne semblait pas encore digérer sa défaite contre Alfred, et d'avoir rétrogradé à un rôle de second pour celui-ci. Il défiait l'autorité d'Alfred dès qu'il se sentait de le faire et il se faisait remettre à sa place par des paroles ou par une démonstration de force. La venue de Matthew l'insatisfaisait au plus haut point pour une raison inconnue du nouveau. Matthew ne présentait pas de menace directe pour lui pour le moment, ce devait être l'attitude protectrice d'Alfred qui le dérangeait un peu trop. Ivan présentait un physique particulier de colosse du haut de ses deux mètres qui refroidissait tout de suite toute envie belliqueuse. Alfred devait être bien le seul à oser le défier malgré sa taille plus petite.

Ivan sourit avec une innocence factice à Matthew.

« J'espère que tu vas vite t'intégrer et montrer un peu plus de mordant pour ne pas te faire marcher sur les pieds par les vieux roublards. »

Matthew hocha timidement la tête ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Ivan.

« Tu serais dans un autre groupe que ton « ami », tu aurais déjà tout un tas de problèmes plus préoccupants qu'un seau d'eau froide sur la tête.

\- Je sais, merci de m'accepter monsieur Braginski. Je vous serais utile, je vous le promets…

\- Tu as intérêt. A ta place, je me ferais plus du souci sur ce que pourraient te faire nos ennemis. Ne montre pas de signes de faiblesse.

\- C'est compris, monsieur…

\- Appelle-moi Ivan. Tu es l'un des nôtres, alors appelle-nous par nos prénoms. Ce n'est qu'un peu de bachotage, les gammas vont s'en lasser… »

Ivan caressa les cheveux du nouveau, Matthew ne le prit pas comme un geste d'affection réelle mais plutôt comme une flatterie à un jeune chiot. Il préférait tout de même la condescendance d'Ivan plutôt que ses menaces ou son agressivité habituelle.

Arthur se porta contre lui avec Francis quand Ivan eut fini de le conseiller. Les deux gammas (pour des raisons de tranquillité et de puissances égales n'avaient pas été départagés) lui présentèrent des excuses avec des yeux de chiens battus. Matthew savait qu'ils étaient sincères, il leur sourit en leur disant que c'était oublié. Ils se laissaient toujours emportés par leurs querelles, ils oubliaient de faire attention aux autres dans ces moments-là. Et comme le disait si bien les autres, ils ne pensaient qu'entre gammas.

Le dernier membre de la meute, le delta, non présent se prénommait Wang Yao. Il était le plus âgé, et il ne cherchait pas spécialement à se faire une place plus prestigieuse. Il aimait beaucoup leur fonctionnement interne qui était d'un calme par rapport aux autres troupes de loups garous qu'il avait connu. Leur troupe était fondée sur le respect sans pour autant renier certains aspects de leur condition de loups.

Bien sûr, Alfred avait chamboulé pas mal de choses à son arrivée et il avait inquiété cet équilibre. Finalement, ils s'étaient tous plutôt bien entendus pour vivre ensemble y trouvant chacun leur intérêt. Les Alliés prenaient ainsi de l'importance en terme de force présente sur le terrain grâce à l'ajout des deux frères. Il y avait toujours trop de violences et de combats internes entre lycans pour que des groupes se maintiennent très longtemps à un effectif important. Des scissions étaient fréquentes quand ce n'était pas les morts ou les désertions qui fragilisaient une meute.

L'absence de femme loup était peut-être la seule véritable difficulté sérieuse que rencontrait actuellement le groupe.

Ils ne pouvaient pour l'instant pas partir en voyage pour en convaincre une de les rejoindre puisqu'ils devaient défendre leur territoire contre la bande rivale de l'Axe.

Ne préférant pas penser à leurs ennemis, Matthew reprit le nettoyage de la voiture qu'on leur avait confié. Arthur et Francis l'accompagnaient en tentant de ne pas se disputer pour telle ou telle chose. Tous les deux n'étaient vêtus que de vieux shorts en jean pour supporter leur fort métabolisme. Par pudeur, Matthew n'osait pas encore faire tomber le maillot malgré la chaleur de son corps, il n'était pas encore habitué à en produire autant.

Matthew se concentra encore plus sur la tâche sur la carrosserie quand Francis commença à se déhancher de manière suggestive pour aguicher Arthur. Sur le reflet de la voiture, ils les voyaient se tirer la langue et continuer leur petit manège de séduction. Ils allaient encore jouer avec le jet d'eau même si ce serait de manière bien différente, il le sentait venir.

Francis étala de la mousse sur son torse, et il s'arrosa de la tête au pied… Et Matthew préféra s'éclipser vite fait dans la salle de repos avant que ça ne dégénère. Il les connaissait leurs prétextes pour inaugurer les nombreuses voitures de luxe de ce coincé d'Autrichien, il en avait assez vu pour ne pas en être témoin une fois de plus. Il préférait ne pas faire de cauchemars, japper durant la nuit et être un sujet de moqueries.

Il devait devenir moins prude.

Matthew était bien conscient que sa sexualité allait faire un bond en avant à cause de sa nature de loup garou accompli, et il n'appréciait pas du tout cela contrairement aux autres qui vivaient pleinement leurs envies. Il pensait que l'adolescence serait le seul moment ingrat de sa vie, il se trompait lourdement. Soupir, la vie était mal faîte…

Matthew ouvrit le frigidaire pour prendre une bière fraîche, et il se posa sur l'une des chaises en s'avachissant avec les bras sur la table et en attendant que les deux gammas en finissent avec leur petite sauterie sur la voiture de l'aristocrate du coin.

Les yeux de Matthew foncèrent en louchant sur sa bière qu'il avait posée devant lui.

Matthew avait pisté l'autrichien et ses amis pour apporter la preuve à Alfred qu'ils étaient bien les vampires sévissant dans les environs depuis trois mois. Matthew avait le grand avantage de passer inaperçu la majorité du temps et il l'avait utilisé pour mener une enquête approfondie sur les adversaires de leur meute. Il avait eu du mal à trouver les vampires à leur arrivée dans la région pendant un bout de temps mais il avait fini par en repérer trois : Roderich Edelstein, Feliciano et Romano Vargas.

En plein hiver, des types qui se badigeonnent de crème solaire, portent des lunettes de soleil, marchent à l'ombre des rues et évitent les passants, ce ne pouvait être que des vampires de l'avis de Matthew. De plus, Roderich Edelstein était le nom d'un vampire célèbre. Un membre de l'Axe, une terrible association de vampires qui causait mort et désolation sur son chemin, une véritable menace de taille pour les Alliés. Les vampires et les loups garous ne se supportaient pas car les premiers prenaient plaisir à tourmenter leurs victimes au contraire des seconds qui ne supportaient pas en proie à leur transformation de faire du mal. Et partager un terrain de chasse ne facilitait pas du tout les rapports cordiaux.

Pour l'instant, leur meute n'avait engagé aucunement les hostilités bien qu'elle soit consciente de leur présence. Alfred avait assez contenu ses loups pour les empêcher de se jeter tête baissée contre leurs ennemis naturels. Contre les membres de l'Axe, il fallait mettre au point une tactique pour les abattre tous. Un loup garou ne fuyait pas en général, et Alfred n'était vraiment pas le genre à le faire même devant un tel danger pour leur survie commune.

Matthew était chargé de déterminer toutes les faiblesses de leurs ennemis, tous leurs repères et toutes leurs habitudes pour leur tomber dessus au moment où ils l'auraient décidé. Et comme son frère était loin d'être une lumière, il aurait aussi à établir une tactique. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient vaincus les membres de l'Axe, Matthew allait faire profil bas pour ne pas déstabiliser le groupe.

La porte de la salle de repos claqua tirant Matthew de ses songes. Alfred s'avança tranquillement à l'intérieur pour se prendre lui aussi une bière.

« Tu n'y as pas encore touché, lui demanda-t-il en désignant la bouteille devant Matthew.

\- Oh, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Francis et à Arthur, ils ont toujours été un peu fou fous ensembles.

\- Je pensais plus à Edelstein… C'est étrange qu'il nous fasse laver ses voitures… Il en a combien ? »

Alfred se concentra pour compter le nombre exact de bolides dont ils avaient pris soin.

« Cinq aux dernières nouvelles… Pour certains riches, c'est rien. Et elles sentent le sang humain à plein nez, il fait exprès d'attiser nos pulsions pour nous pousser à attaquer. A mon avis, notre garage est repéré.

\- Je le pense aussi… A ce qu'il paraît, ils aiment les belles bagnoles.

\- Tu penses qu'ils sont cinq alors ?

\- Personne ne sait combien ils sont exactement, il faut qu'on redouble de prudence.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi… »

Alfred soupira avant de prendre une rasade de bière. Il regarda ensuite son frère dans les yeux.

« Matthew…

\- Hum…

\- Je ne peux pas te cacher indéfiniment. Il faudrait que tu prennes part aux activités du groupe en extérieur sinon je vais avoir des problèmes internes.

\- On pourrait jouer sur notre terrain…

\- …Mais on fait un de ces boucans là-bas… et je n'aimerais pas que les vampires connaissent cet emplacement… Tu as dit toi-même qu'on se replierait là-bas en cas de problème dans notre tanière.

\- J'ai un peu peur de me montrer avec vous. Ils s'attaquent toujours d'abord à celui qui leur semble le plus faible. Je ne maîtrise pas encore ma force…»

Alfred ria avec beaucoup d'entrain devant l'aveu de son frère.

« J'espère bien que tu leur péteras la gueule s'ils osent s'en prendre à toi, c'est tout ce qu'ils méritent. Avec l'effet de surprise, tu pourrais bien en tuer un, le taquina Alfred. Et je ne serais pas bien loin pour leur apprendre à ne pas toucher à mes loups. Allez, tu viens faire un basket ?

\- Leur valet espagnol est venu chercher la voiture ?

\- Oui, je ne le sens pas cet humain. Méfie-toi en comme de la peste. Allez, tu viens ? »

Matthew sourit devant l'empressement de son frère à se défouler sur le terrain municipal de basket-ball. Evidemment, Alfred les dépassait tous à ce jeu-là bien qu'Ivan fasse bonne figure face à lui. Ce serait drôle de se mesurer aux autres de manière sportive. Et puis courir après un ballon, c'était le bonheur pour un loup.

« Je mettrais ma capuche comme ça si les vamps viennent ils ne pourront pas m'identifier.

\- Ouais, et on leur fera peur avec un membre de plus puisqu'on sera ainsi en supériorité numérique. »

Matthew ne voulut pas couper l'enthousiasme de son frère, il avait bien peur qu'ils soient bien plus nombreux. Pour faire autant de ravages, ils devaient forcément l'être.

« Et dès que tu le pourras, tu prendras cet Antonio en filature. A moins que je demande à Yao de le faire…

\- Ce serait mieux que Yao s'en occupe, je vais tenter d'en repérer d'autres en observant la demeure de l'autrichien. »

Se faisant du souci pour son frère, Alfred secoua la tête négativement.

« Tu prends trop de risques…

\- Je suis invisible.

\- Ces temps-ci, pas des masses.

\- Les autres loups sont en train de me jauger, je leur saute aux yeux en m'intégrant au groupe, c'est normal.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas parce que tu es vraiment un loup garou maintenant.

\- Je serais plus prudent, je me tiendrais à distance.

\- Il y a sûrement des pièges psychiques.

\- Je ne les crains pas. Allez, on va jouer », gémit Matthew en lançant un regard suppliant à son jumeau.

Matthew était maintenant très excité par l'idée de s'amuser avec les autres loups. Alfred finit sa bière d'un trait, Matthew l'imita avant de rejoindre les autres dans le garage.

« Oh, Matthew vient avec nous, s'enthousiasma Francis. Et tu vas faire équipe avec qui ?

\- On fera les équipes sur place, trancha Alfred. Je sais que vous allez encore vous disputer le long du trajet si je le fais maintenant. Où est Yao ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit sur le fait de se déplacer seul ?

\- Yao est à l'étage, il est allé se changer après que les deux autres nigauds l'ont aspergé. Et il n'est pas redescendu depuis, l'informa Ivan. Il doit en avoir assez de leurs disputes.

\- Très bien, va le chercher. »

Ivan grogna au passage n'appréciant pas les ordres beaucoup trop directs de l'américain. Peu de temps après, ils furent rejoint par le dernier loup de la bande aux caractéristiques asiatiques. A part sa longévité extraordinaire, Yao présentait la particularité d'avoir survécu à un coup de couteau en argent qu'il s'était reçu dans le dos d'un ancien ami. Le traître en question était l'un de ses nombreux sujets de prédilection, et il lui arrivait de lancer des insultes à son encontre durant la nuit. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés sur sa nuque, ses grands yeux sombres gardaient beaucoup d'enthousiasme, et il était toujours l'un des premiers à se lancer dans le feu de l'action quand la situation l'exigeait. Son wok était d'un redoutable. Matthew l'appréciait beaucoup pour son self-control.

Le trajet fut d'un calme relatif.

Du point de vue des loups garous, ils avaient eu l'impression d'avoir fait bonne figure. Oui, ils avaient volé du jambon dans le sac d'une vieille dame en l'aidant à traverser la rue, c'était mal de chiper de la viande à ce prix-là, ils le savaient mais c'était beaucoup trop tentant pour leurs babines alléchées. Il y avait du progrès, ils se l'étaient partagés à peu près équitablement sans se crier dessus. Ok, ils avaient tapoté, enfin plutôt tapé ou plutôt cogné fort, trop fort (tout dépend du point de vue de chacun et non ils n'allaient pas faire un débat là-dessus) la tête d'un chauffard à moto qui avait brûlé un feu rouge dangereux. Heureusement, il avait un casque sur la tête, ça a fait coussin d'air. Ils avaient fait la course sur le grand boulevard en faisant bien attention à ne pas semer Yao. Il ne manquerait plus que les vamps attaquent leur vétéran alors qu'ils jouent. Bref, ils ne passaient pas assez inaperçus pour Matthew.

Arrivés sur le terrain de basket, Alfred annonça tout de suite la couleur en dribblant avec le ballon.

« Très bien, on se partage en deux équipes de trois personnes.

\- Non, mais sans blague, ironisa Arthur.

\- Ça t'a pris combien de temps pour avoir le compte juste, surenchérit Francis.

\- Ne vous moquez pas de moi, se plaint Alfred.

\- Il a tout dans les muscles et rien dans la tête, confirma Ivan.

\- Bon alors, je suis le chef de la première équipe et Ivan, celle de la seconde. Je prends epsilon avec moi…

\- On ne s'en serait pas douté, chantonnèrent les autres.

\- Et Ivan, prends delta avec lui. Ensuite les gammas, vous choisissez avec qui vous voulez aller. Non, je ne vous veux pas tous les deux avec moi. Francis, tu vas avec Ivan.

\- Oh, pourquoi c'est moi qui perds, se plaint dramatiquement Francis.

\- Tu vas ramasser, le provoqua Arthur.

\- On se calme, et on joue », les rappela à l'ordre Alfred.

Ils préférèrent se lancer sans concertation de part et d'autre. Yao envoya le ballon en l'air entre Alfred et Ivan pour débuter la partie. Après une bousculade, Alfred s'empara de l'objet ovale pour aller marquer en compagnie de ses acolytes. La balle fut remise en jeu immédiatement par Ivan qui traversa le terrain à toute vitesse, il fit une passe à Francis qui mit un panier malgré la défense d'Arthur. Evidemment s'ensuivit entre les gammas un échange verbal des plus fleuris alors que les autres étaient repartis de l'autre côté du terrain. Matthew avait la main, le Russe l'avait immédiatement marqué, Matthew prit de la vitesse en passant par le côté et il tenta le shoot. Malheureusement, il y mit trop de force et la balle rebondit sur le cadran en produisant un bruit assourdissant.

Bien que surpris, les gammas rattrapèrent le ballon avant de revenir vers eux en trottinant. Ivan affichait une mine clairement mécontente alors que Matthew tentait de se faire tout petit.

« Il vaudrait mieux que tu fasses quelques paniers pour apprendre à maîtriser tes jets, finit par dire Yao en faisant signe aux gammas de passer la balle qu'ils se disputaient. Tu es tout jeune, tu ne sais pas encore doser ton effort.

\- Allez, Mattie. Montre-nous ce que tu as dans le ventre !

\- Alfred, soupira Yao. Le but est de marquer un panier et non de faire tomber le poteau. La mairie nous ne le pardonnera pas encore une fois…

\- Oui, c'est vrai », bougonna Alfred.

Matthew tenta plusieurs fois de mettre le ballon dans l'arceau en évitant d'endommager le terrain municipal, il avait vraiment du mal à le faire. En devenant un loup garou, il avait gagné en muscles et il ne maîtrisait vraiment rien. Les autres hurlèrent de joie quand il réussit enfin à en mettre un panier, c'était plus de la chance qu'autre chose. Ils repartirent dans le jeu ensuite parce qu'ils en avaient assez de rester inactifs.

Matthew essayait de se retrouver le moins possible en face du Russe qui avait apparemment du mal à l'accepter dans leur groupe. Il montrait en jouant un peu plus ses capacités réelles que dans leur vie en communauté ce qui aurait pu déranger les loups. Les autres y compris Ivan n'avaient plus l'air de s'en préoccuper vraiment après quelques minutes tellement ils étaient pris dans les bonheurs du jeu à plusieurs. Francis avait grogné deux ou trois fois à son approche, Matthew l'avait pris plus comme une manœuvre d'intimidation ou pour de l'excitation dû à leur partie de basket que pour une véritable menace. Il n'y eut pas d'accrochage volontaire comme cela aurait pu être le cas dans une meute classique, ils s'entendaient trop bien pour se chamailler sérieusement.

En terminant la partie, ils étaient heureux d'avoir pu se dépenser et de s'être amusé. Ils rentrèrent en commentant certaines actions avec entrain.

Matthew se sentait complètement vidé d'avoir couru après des loups beaucoup plus endurants que lui. Il ne tenait pas encore la distance. Et de ce qu'il en jugeait de la forme des autres, ils avaient encore du jus dans les jambes après autant d'efforts physiques.

Dans leur maison commune, ils se partagèrent les différentes tâches ménagères puis ils mangèrent tous ensemble un bon rôti avec des patates. Comme d'habitude, le repas fut animé entre les deux gammas qui n'arrêtaient pas de se chercher des noises et Ivan et Alfred qui se taquinaient à longueur de temps. Yao, plus pragmatique que les autres, ne faisait que conseiller Matthew sur ses nouvelles capacités en tant que loup garou. Matthew savait qu'il serait particulièrement vulnérable durant l'année qui venait parce qu'il ne connaissait pas encore les limites de son corps. Yao lui proposa de faire un footing avec eux demain soir pour entraîner son corps à tenir la distance.

Ce fut complètement lessivé qu'il s'endormit aux côtés de son jumeau dans la chambre commune des loups. Yao prenait le premier quart pour surveiller leur sommeil, et Matthew prendrait le dernier au vu de son état exténué. Le sommeil l'attira dans ses doux filets alors qu'il sentait les bras de son frère l'entourer.

Matthew dormit paisiblement une grande partie de la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'Alfred le secoue énergiquement. Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux de violine vers son jumeau. Il se releva vers lui pour lui lécher la joue dans un geste affectueux avant de reposer sa tête sur le matelas.

« Matthew, ce n'est pas le moment de roupiller », murmura Alfred.

Inquiet d'une quelconque attaque contre la meute, le jeune loup se releva doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit.

« Il n'y a pas de danger immédiat, le rassura Alfred. Viens, Matthew… »

Matthew prit la main de son frère pour se relever, et il le suivit dans le couloir attenant à leur chambre commune après avoir enjambé Yao qui dormait près de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda Matthew pas très réveillé.

\- Je pensais que tu voulais aller voir ce que faisait l'Autrichien.

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai…

\- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu n'y ailles pas…

\- Alfred, je m'échauffe un petit peu, et j'y vais. C'est de la survie de la meute dont on parle, c'est plus important que tout.

\- Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, je ne veux pas te perdre », dit Alfred en le prenant dans ses bras.

Ayant eu l'impression qu'on les observait, Matthew renifla l'air ambiant. Francis… Les gammas avaient l'ouïe très sensible. Matthew lui lança un regard d'avertissement en l'apercevant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Le vieux loup retourna à sa couche sans demander son reste.

« J'y vais…, murmura Matthew.

\- Si je n'étais pas aussi bruyant, je serais venu avec toi. Même Yao…

\- Je le sais, personne dans le groupe ne peut me concurrencer en matière de discrétion. Je serais revenu à l'aube avant que les autres ne se réveillent.

\- Et au pire des cas, tu es aux toilettes, c'est compris. Reviens-moi en un seul morceau. »

Alfred déposa un baiser sur son front avant de retourner aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait à l'intérieur.

Matthew prit une douche pour évacuer les odeurs de la nuit, et il se changea pour une tenue sombre. Il mangea un morceau et il partit par la porte dérobée dans la nuit en courant. A l'odeur, personne ne le suivait. Ses jambes le tiraient un peu mais l'exercice lui faisait du bien. Un jeune homme faisant son jogging dans les bois seul dans le noir avait toutes les chances de se faire attaquer par un vampire assoiffé. En fait, non… Le vampire était un être vraiment fainéant, il chassait en ville pour être sûr de mordre un humain dehors tardivement. Et pour les cas extrêmes, ils visitaient les maisons dans lesquels ils avaient été invités.

Il n'avait véritablement de chance de se faire attaquer que s'il était pisté depuis le début.

Matthew s'informait grâce à son odorat et son ouïe sur la possible présence d'un suiveur à ses trousses. Il ne remarquait rien d'anormal. Il appréciait de quitter la meute même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures, il était ainsi libre de toute préoccupation de domination et de soumission. S'il était plus confiant en ses capacités, il aurait tracé son propre chemin en solitaire. Cette vie l'attirait depuis un moment mais il avait peur de se retrouver à affronter des groupes de vampires tels que l'Axe à lui tout seul. Il y avait beaucoup trop de danger pour espérer vivre indépendamment d'une meute.

En s'approchant du manoir historique racheté par l'Autrichien, il modifia son allure pour adopter le pas du chat. Il avait appris en faisant de la randonnée à modifier sa marche pour être silencieux. Il évitait les branches, il marchait contre le vent, il se sentait ne faire plus qu'un avec la forêt l'environnant. La senteur de la nuit le réconfortait dans son avancée, il sentit les barrières psychiques des vampires érigées pour lui faire rebrousser chemin. Il les passa sans encombre en ne se laissant pas attirer par leurs idées tentantes. Matthew s'était entraîné depuis de nombreuses années à leur résister, il avait toujours été intelligent et à même de comprendre les différentes techniques utilisés par ses aïeuls pour tromper les sens mentaux des vampires.

Sa force physique était banale, sa force mentale en allait autrement.

Matthew aborda les alentours du manoir avec beaucoup de prudence.

L'odeur du sang humain assaillit ses narines, il se força à rester calme. Comme tous les loups garous, Matthew était énervé plutôt que véritablement attiré par ce sang quand il avait tout d'humain. Seuls les loups y ayant déjà goûté pouvaient devenir fous en sa présence.

Il s'approcha un peu plus, il distingua des odeurs de parfums portés par le vent, les vampires étaient là.

Matthew sortit ses jumelles, il s'allongea dans les fougères et il observa la terrasse des vampires.

Dans celle-ci, l'Autrichien prenait tranquillement son thé en compagnie des frères Vargas. Roderich Edelstein portait des vêtements désuets pour leur époque moderne. Son costume avait des allures de renaissance. Il avait un air pincé alors qu'il écoutait les deux italiens parler avec entrain.

Matthew n'entendait pas ce qu'ils se disaient, et il préférait ne pas s'approcher plus pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il resta un moment à les observer sans en apprendre plus. Il secoua sa tête alors qu'une migraine le prenait.

Le Canadien avait remarqué qu'en étant proche de la demeure un mal de tête l'embêtait sans qu'il puisse l'attribuer à une défense spirituelle des vampires. Il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir.

Matthew faillit sursauter en entendant une camionnette débouler dans le parc adjacent phares grand ouverts. Il se plaqua contre la terre puis il observa la dame qui sortait du véhicule.

A la senteur forte de romarin et de jasmin qui lui parvint, Matthew l'identifia comme une vamp. Les vampires s'aspergeaient très souvent de parfum pour masquer l'odeur de sang qui ne les quittait pas. Ses longs cheveux foncés lui cachèrent son visage. Elle cria pour que les hommes, cette bande de fainéant, viennent l'aider.

Les trois vampires sortirent dans la nuit pour décharger la marchandise de la camionnette. Quand les portes arrière du véhicule furent ouvertes, Matthew se sentit mal. Son mal de tête s'était intensifié brusquement, et il avait pâli en apercevant l'éclat caractéristique de l'argent.

Il posa une main sur sa bouche avec effroi, il avait le souffle coupé d'apercevoir le métal tant honnis par les siens.

Les vampires projetaient forcément de les attaquer sous peu ce qui affola son cœur.

Une forme imprécise descendit de la camionnette pour se réfugier à toute vitesse à l'intérieur. Vampire masculin, santal, furent les seules informations qu'il recueillit.

Ils étaient donc bien cinq.  
Matthew compta les voitures pour s'assurer qu'il ne se trompait pas. Il sentit l'air pour tenter de détecter une présence supplémentaire. Personne d'autres.

Il préféra se retirer en pensant qu'il avait assez eu de chance ce soir pour ne pas tenter le diable en voulant en apprendre plus.

Chamboulé par ce qu'il avait vu, il fut moins prudent que d'habitude sur le retour. Il eut la présence d'esprit d'effacer les traces de son passage derrière lui, il ne voulait pas les mener jusqu'à eux. Quand il rentra à l'intérieur des murs sécurisants de leur chez eux, il trouva la maison beaucoup trop silencieuse pour l'agitation dont il était victime. Il avait peur et, à juste raison, qu'ils se fassent massacrer par les vampires. Ses jambes tremblaient, son estomac était serré, son cœur battait avec force. Il n'osait pas monter dans la chambre bien qu'Alfred soit toujours de garde. Il ne serait pas assez discret et il réveillerait les autres.

Sa gorge était sèche, il voulut se servir de l'eau fraîche, ses mains tremblaient beaucoup trop. Un bruit à l'étage faillit lui faire tomber la bouteille.

« Matthew, c'est moi, souffla Alfred en descendant les escaliers tout en essayant de ne pas faire craquer les marches. Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu ne devais être de retour que dans une heure… »

Matthew ferma le bouchon avec nervosité puis il rouvrit la bouteille parce qu'il avait d'un coup encore plus soif. Il but à même le goulot ce qui n'était pas dans leurs mœurs. Alfred fit une mine dégoûtée ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de prendre son frère dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Les gestes d'affection entre eux était monnaie courante depuis la toute petite enfance, et cette habitude ne s'était pas envolée avec les années.

« Il faut qu'on parte…, lui affirma Matthew d'une toute petite voix.

\- Tu veux dire qu'on aille discuter ailleurs, demanda innocemment Alfred avec son grand sourire béat.

\- Non, qu'on se barre, toute la meute, expliqua Matthew en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras sous la panique qui l'envahissait de plus en plus.

\- Quoi, jappa Alfred qui se mit la main sur la bouche immédiatement en tendant l'oreille.

\- Ils sont bien cinq.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, Mattie, on est plus fort physiquement.

\- Ils ont de l'argent en quantité.

\- Je sais qu'ils sont friqués, plaisanta Alfred avant de comprendre ce que voulait dire son jumeau. Non, ils n'ont pas l'intention de…

\- Ils vont tous nous tuer ! Alfred, ce n'est pas le moment de prendre les choses à la légère. On les a laissé s'installer tranquillement, on n'aurait pas dû… »

Alfred eut une moue contrariée parce qu'il avait fait une erreur de taille due à son inexpérience et à ses valeurs en permettant à leurs ennemis naturels de prendre leurs aises dans leur ville.

« Je suis contre lancer des hostilités sans raison valable, se justifia Alfred.

\- Moi aussi, mais là, ce sont les vampires de l'Axe ! On risque vraiment notre peau, il faut qu'on parte si on ne veut pas les affronter...

\- Jamais, dit catégoriquement son frère.

\- Quoi ?

\- Nous ne fuirons pas, il en va de notre fierté !

\- Ta fierté ridicule, tu ne l'auras plus crevé ! »

Les jumeaux se turent en entendant un bruit à l'étage, l'un des membres de leur meute avait dû se retourner dans son sommeil à cause du bruit qu'ils faisaient en élevant la voix.

« Ce n'est pas discutable, c'est moi le chef. Et je t'interdis d'en dire plus aux autres sans mon accord !

\- Tu ne vas pas leur cacher qu'ils sont en danger ! Ce n'est pas raisonnable !

\- Matthew, je leur dirai moi-même. Et pour l'Axe, ils nous pourchasseront si nous fuyons. Nous connaissons tous les deux leurs méthodes. Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devrons nous battre. Et nous vaincrons ! Nous faisons partie des meilleurs. Si ce n'est pas nous, qui le fera !

\- Je sais que tu as raison, dit Matthew alors qu'il retrouvait un semblant de calme devant l'optimisme de son frère.

\- Et même en partant à toute vitesse le premier jour de leur arrivée, ils auraient retrouvés des preuves de notre présence en ces lieux, et ils nous auraient pris en chasse. Ils sont beaucoup plus rapides que nous.

\- Nous pouvons courir de jour comme de nuit.

\- Toi non, pas encore…Tu ne sais pas gérer ton effort, soupira Alfred. Et nous aurions dû abandonner Yao derrière nous aussi. Je pense que seuls, moi et Ivan, aurons pu nous en sortir de cette manière. Je suis contre ce genre d'extrémité. Il faut que nous établissons une stratégie pour les vaincre, et ce très vite. C'est notre meilleure chance de survie, nous en avons déjà discuté. Ne panique pas parce qu'ils ont de l'argent, c'était prévisible. Le voir t'a fait peur, c'est normal.

\- On ne sait pas encore où sont leurs cercueils.

\- On va interroger cet Antonio !

\- Leur valet ?

\- C'est le mieux à faire, on va le cuisiner. Ivan est très doué pour faire parler les gens. Et puis, un humain, c'est facilement impressionnable. Ne t'inquiète pas, va te recoucher. Je gère.

\- Ils sauront que nous voudrons les attaquer.

\- Je sais, va te reposer. Matthew, nous allons tous nous en sortir. Je vais en parler à Ivan, fais-le descendre. »

Rassuré par le pragmatisme de son frère, Matthew monta les escaliers en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller les autres. Il se glissa dans la chambre alors qu'une langueur peu commune le prenait. Tout ce stress l'avait fatigué. Au vu de l'agitation des autres dans leur espace réservé, il comprit qu'ils avaient été dérangés dans leur sommeil mais qu'ils avaient plus tenté de se rendormir que d'écouter aux portes. Matthew s'approcha avec prudence du colosse russe pour le faire se lever. Il ne savait pas trop comment faire, il lui secoua l'épaule doucement après moult tervergisations. Ivan se retourna brusquement le faisant sursauter, il lui adressa un regard dur et mécontent.

« Alfred veut discuter avec toi, c'est urgent, chuchota le canadien.

\- Et pourquoi t'a-t-il envoyé toi ?

\- Il t'expliquera, je pense. »

Matthew ne put s'empêcher de bailler ce qui attira la méfiance d'Ivan qui renifla l'air ambiant.

« Tu es sorti dehors », conclut le russe.

Matthew dodelina de la tête puis il regagna sa couche sans demander son reste.

Il dormit un peu plus d'une heure avant que les gammas ne le réveillent avec leurs disputes matinales habituelles. Francis s'était de nouveau retrouvé couché près d'Arthur au réveil alors qu'ils étaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre au début de la nuit. Somnambulisme, à ce qu'il paraît.

Matthew était à peu près sûr qu'après que Francis se soit levé pour l'espionner, il s'était recouché dans les bras de sa tendre moitié en le faisant exprès. Ils pourraient arrêter de faire couche à part puisqu'ils se retrouvaient toujours ensemble au petit matin quel que soit le somnambule incriminé.

Le Canadien préféra se réfugier dans la salle de bain avec Yao pour échapper à l'échauffourée des gammas qui se transformait très souvent en câlineries en tout genre.

« Au moins, on est sûr qu'ils ne se retrouveront jamais seuls, ceux-là. Toujours fourrés ensemble, râla le Chinois.

\- C'est un avantage pour eux.

\- Un conseil, reste toujours près de moi ou d'Alfred.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Les gammas auront tendance à t'oublier. Quant à Ivan, il ne te supporte pas.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit au point de m'abandonner quelque part à la merci des vampires.

\- N'en sois pas si sûr. Ivan a été élevé dans une meute aux mœurs bien plus rudes que la nôtre.

\- Il n'est pas resté avec eux ?

\- La famille, ce n'est pas toujours évident à supporter. Je crois qu'il voulait éviter avant que ce ne soit trop tard un problème de consanguinité, enfin, quelque chose dans ce genre… Il est très discret à ce propos. »

Matthew préféra garder son raisonnement pour lui comme quoi Ivan aurait lâchement déserté sa meute d'origine.

« Et toi, demanda-t-il plutôt que de s'attarder sur les problèmes d'Ivan.

\- Oh, j'ai fait partie de plusieurs meutes, puis je suis parti en solitaire, j'en avais assez de toutes ses disputes pour un rien. J'ai crée la mienne, j'étais leur alpha jusqu'à ce qu'ils me jettent comme un malpropre après ma petite mésaventure avec le traître… »

Et le vieux disque était reparti sur cet être humain destiné à se transformer en loup-garou par morsure mais qui avait préféré devenir un vampire. A ce qu'il paraît, les crocs et la cape étaient plus classe que le jean rapiécé et les biscotos. Choisir de boire du sang humain quotidiennement à la place de se goinfrer de jambon n'était pas anodin, il y avait forcément quelque chose qui cloche. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'à l'époque les loups-garous tuaient assez régulièrement eux aussi, mais ce n'était pas une raison quand même. Matthew choisit de se taire sur les problèmes d'autorité et sur le refus d'obtempérer des adolescents.

Ce fut Ivan qui le sauva des divagations de Yao sur son ancien préféré devenu un horripilant vampire. Il leur proposa de faire leur jogging le matin comme si de rien n'était. Alfred avait-il eu le courage de dire à Ivan de quoi il en retournait ? Ou avaient-ils décidé de se comporter comme d'habitude ?

« Et pourquoi on ne le ferait pas le soir, demanda Yao.

\- Les vampires sortent assoiffés au coucher de soleil alors qu'ils rentrent tranquillement chez eux bien repus à l'aube.

\- Tu veux les choper sur le retour, s'étonna Yao.

\- Personne ne chopera personne. C'est pour plus de sécurité…

\- On devrait arrêter de se regarder en chiens de faïence. Nous perdons l'avantage du terrain », conclut Yao avant de s'en aller de la petite salle d'eau.

Immédiatement après le départ du plus ancien, le comportement d'Ivan changea du tout au tout. D'amical, il passa directement à l'opposé avec une aura glaciale. Matthew qui s'était tu jusque là pour ne pas créer de schismes voulut fuir le regard impressionnant de rancœur du beta en tentant de passer par le côté du colosse pour atteindre le couloir. En vain. Ivan avait bloqué sa tentative de fuite par un bras en travers de sa route. Il essaya de passer par en-dessous, il fut attrapé par le col de son T-shirt et il fut ramené devant son interlocuteur par une poigne puissante.

« Alors, comme ça, epsilon, tu es un éclaireur. Assez doué, en plus, pour berner les vampires jusque chez eux.

\- Ivan, si Alfred ne t'en a pas parlé…

\- Et tu jouais ce rôle pour nous bien avant ta transformation en loup-garou. »

Matthew laissa échapper un jappement de peur à cause de la présence terrifiante de son supérieur.

« Alfred t'a mordu ? Ou alors, étais-tu destiné à nous rejoindre ?

\- Je fais partie d'une famille de loup, Alfred me connaît depuis un petit moment.

\- Williams, je ne connais pas. Les Jones ont sûrement un tas de relations. Amis d'enfance ?

\- Oui. Quand les vampires se sont installés ici, il a fait appel à mes services et j'ai demandé à intégrer votre meute une fois que je serais comme vous.

\- C'est un bon échange de procédés. »

Ivan donnait l'impression à la fois d'être satisfait par ce marché pour des raisons pratiques et d'en être mécontent par d'obscurs cheminements de pensée.

« Yao est un très bon éclaireur, lâcha-t-il finalement.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir le remplacer.

\- Vous n'êtes pas trop de deux au vu de leur nombre. J'aimerais seulement que tu ne prennes pas trop de risques. Tu es jeune et inexpérimenté. Yao a plus l'habitude que toi de gérer ce genre de missions de reconnaissance. »

Matthew hocha la tête en espérant qu'Ivan n'aille pas plus loin dans son raisonnement.

« Si Alfred te confie ce genre de tâche malgré ta transformation récente, c'est que tu as sûrement des capacités bien intéressantes. »

Le jeune loup rougit en essayant de se cacher dans l'encolure de son vêtement comme un enfant. Ivan avait sûrement une petite idée de ses prédispositions en résistance psychique qui le rendait bien dangereux pour des vampires habitués à mener par le bout de la baguette les faibles d'esprit.

« Avoir assez de courage pour espionner des vampires, et ne pas en avoir face aux loups de sa propre meute, ça me sidère, se moqua Ivan. Je suis heureux de t'avoir parmi nous. Si nous devons nous battre contre eux, tu nous seras bien utile… »

Tout ceci était énoncé avec une voix joyeuse pourtant, l'ouïe sensible de Matthew ne le trompait pas, des inclinaisons rageuses transparaissaient. Le Canadien ne savait pas encore ce que le Russe trouvait à redire à son intégration. Il protégeait sa place de second, ce devait être sûrement cela, bien que Matthew ne se soit pas menaçant envers Ivan.

« Dès que tu es prêt, on va se faire un petit tour en forêt. On va laisser les gammas se… se… se débrouiller entre eux. De toute façon, ils ne risquent rien à l'intérieur des murs puisqu'on n'a jamais invité à la maison ces suceurs de sang. »

Matthew acquiesça timidement ce qui fit sourire Ivan. Le plus âgé descendit pour le laisser seul se préparer.

Lors du petit déjeuner calme et silencieux, ils n'étaient que quatre parce que les gammas n'avaient pas encore fini de se clamer leur amour particulier.

Alfred leur laissa un petit mot leur ordonnant de ne sortir sous aucun prétexte avant leur retour.

Ils s'échauffèrent en rejoignant la lisière de la forêt, ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, il y avait une certaine tension parmi les loups supérieurs à cause des révélations de cette nuit.

Arrivés sur le départ du chemin arpentant les bois éclairé par le dernier croissant de lune descendant, ils se séparèrent en deux équipes composées d'un éclaireur et d'un combattant. Malheureusement, pour favoriser l'esprit d'équipe, Matthew se retrouva avec Ivan. De toutes les erreurs de son frère, ce fut la plus monumentale.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! Avertissement !
> 
> Voici le second chapitre, et je fais passer la fiction au rating supérieur parce que le thème de la mort est quand même très présent et il peut choquer les âmes sensibles. Pardon, je l'ai très mal évalué au départ. Rien de sexuel (c'est quasi inexistant dans la fiction, le pire étant déjà passé avec les gammas).
> 
> Important : Rating M/16+ pour violence et pour thème de la mort. Et Prusse est génial comme à son habitude.

Pour la première fois depuis son intégration dans la meute des Alliés, Matthew se retrouva seul à seul avec Ivan pour une activité longue.

Le Russe ne semblait pas disposé à vouloir lui adresser la parole, il courrait tranquillement à ses côtés en adoptant son rythme. Il devait pouvoir aisément se déplacer bien plus rapidement que Matthew au vu de ses longues foulées.

L'ambiance convenait parfaitement à Matthew, il pouvait ainsi posément réfléchir sur leur situation actuelle tout en se dépensant physiquement.

Leur troupe n'avait actuellement aucune défense valable contre l'argent. Ils possédaient tous des plastrons pour protéger leurs points vitaux en cas d'attaque, seulement les membres de l'Axe avaient mis au point un alliage qui les transperçaient facilement. Ils n'auraient que leurs aptitudes au combat pour éviter une blessure mortelle et leurs défenses immunitaires pour lutter contre un empoisonnement de leur sang.

Dans une confrontation directe, une coupure équivaudrait à la mort. Il n'y avait que Yao qui soit certain d'en sortir indemne grâce à son immunisation à l'argent acquise en survivant au coup de couteau du fameux traître. Seuls, Alfred et Ivan avaient la capacité d'échapper aux vampires en fuyant au loin.

Ils étaient vraiment dans une situation catastrophique.

Alfred espérait à la venue des vampires qu'ils puissent cohabiter ensemble ou au moins se tolérer. L'arrivée de tout cet argent était perturbante. Evidemment, ils avaient prévu un plan de secours qui consistaient principalement à coincer un par un chaque vampire pour les assassiner en douce après avoir pris connaissance de leurs petites habitudes.

Pour la collecte d'informations aussi capitales, Yao et Matthew étaient indispensables. Francis et Arthur seraient idéaux en appâts alors qu'Alfred et Ivan seraient des kidnappeurs aux arguments musclés.

Tout irait bien. Normalement. Si les vampires se tenaient tranquilles encore quelques temps…

« J'aime bien me promener en pleine nature, lui confia abruptement Ivan.

\- Moi aussi », répondit Matthew avant de se rendre compte qu'ils s'étaient énormément éloignés de leur sentier habituel.

En continuant son jogging, le jeune loup tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour se raccrocher à un élément de connu mais ce fut en vain. Il ne pensait pas que ce soit une mesure de sécurité que de changer de chemin. Heureusement, Ivan l'accompagnait.

« On est loin de tout, et ça tombe bien, je voulais te parler sans que les autres ne s'en mêlent.

\- Oui, et de quoi ?

\- Alfred est notre mâle alpha », affirma Ivan d'un ton dur.

Matthew ne comprit pas où son interlocuteur voulait en venir, il lui adressa un regard d'incompréhension. Avait-il envie de conclure une alliance pour démettre Alfred de sa position de meneur ? Matthew était la dernière personne à avertir de ce genre de mutinerie, il protégerait Alfred de tout.

« Je veux dire que pour la prospérité de la meute, il devra trouver rapidement une femme… Et donc…

\- Je suis au courant des traditions, le coupa Matthew rassuré qu'il ne s'agissait que de ce genre de problème.

\- Tu es gênant. Il ne trouvera personne d'autres si tu continues à être aussi proche de lui.

\- Ah, oui… Je suis un peu trop collant...

\- Pas qu'un peu. Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'en disent les gammas, et Yao n'en pense pas moins. C'est très mauvais pour Alfred, il perd ainsi en autorité. L'alpha a des obligations reproductives, et ce serait bien qu'on ait des petits loups un jour ou l'autre...

\- Je prendrais mes distances, conclut Matthew qui ne voulait rien savoir des suppositions des autres sur la nature de sa relation avec Alfred.

\- Sinon je serais obligé de prendre sa place d'alpha… Je trouve qu'il gère très mal ce qui se passe en ce moment. »

Matthew n'aimait pas le tour que prenait cette conversation.

« Il fait de son mieux, répondit-il.

\- Nous attendons beaucoup trop pour passer à l'action, il fallait le faire au plus tard ce matin.

\- Nous n'en savons pas assez pour réussir à les vaincre.

\- J'en suis conscient. Combien sont-ils ?

\- Ils sont cinq actuellement mais… Aucune trace de Honda et des Beilschmidt bien que je n'ai pu identifier l'un des cinq sur place… »

Ivan le fit s'arrêter sur le bord du sentier pour qu'ils puissent discuter plus sérieusement des vampires qui les menaçaient. Matthew en profita pour reprendre doucement un souffle plus modéré tout en étirant ses jambes.

« Est-ce que tu as entendu les rumeurs récentes sur eux, demanda Ivan.

\- Bien sûr. Je sais qu'ils font des expérimentations sur les loups garous qu'ils capturent.

\- C'est vraiment dommage que tu sois aussi jeune et inexpérimenté.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tu es doué à quel point ?

\- Je deviendrais un éclaireur très intéressant dans quelques années si nous nous en sortons.

\- Je parlais au niveau du mental. Serais-tu capable de résister aux pouvoirs d'un Beilschmidt ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Les pièges psychiques autour de leur demeure ne me font aucun effet.

\- Très bien, je pense que tu es l'homme de la situation. »

Matthew ne se méfia pas du tout, Ivan lui prit énergiquement l'épaule et il le poussa vers un fossé attenant dissimulé derrière des fougères. Une sensation de panique envahit le cœur de Matthew alors qu'il se sentait partir en arrière dans les arbrisseaux. Le jeune loup se rattrapa comme il put à travers les branchages mais ils étaient bien trop légers pour le retenir dans sa dégringolade, ils ne purent que l'aider à amortir sa chute. Le choc avec le sol fut aussi rude que le sentiment de trahison qui l'envahit quand il s'aperçut qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir sans aide de ce trou. Les végétaux étaient beaucoup trop tenus, et les bords du fossé beaucoup trop glissants, abrupts et hauts pour lui. Il essaya tout de même de remonter la pente sans succès aucun.

« D'après Yao, les vampires passent souvent dans le coin, le héla Ivan. Essaie d'en apprendre plus sur eux, ce serait bien. Bon courage !

\- Ivan, attends ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Aide-moi à sortir de là, paniqua Matthew.

\- Tu es le petit dernier, tu déconcentres Alfred et tu as le profil pour leur résister. Tu es au bon endroit pour te faire capturer. Les vampires ne te tueront pas, tu es trop intéressant. Et tu vas apprendre tout ce qu'il nous faut pour les vaincre et t'enfuir de chez eux. C'est mon plan, et je m'en fiche que Alfred et toi soient contre.

\- Alfred va te tuer pour ce que tu as osé faire ! Je n'en sortirais pas vivant !

\- Je n'en ai rien à foutre. Soit tu réussis, et je serais le plus heureux des hommes puisqu'on éliminera l'Axe grâce à mon pragmatisme, soit tu échoues, et je convaincrais la meute de s'enfuir. Je fais ce qui doit être fait pour notre survie. L'avenir de la meute est ma seule préoccupation ! Alfred n'est pas obligé de savoir que tout est de ma faute... Bonne journée !

\- Ivan, non, ne me laisse pas ! »

Le cri de détresse de Matthew se perdit dans le silence de la forêt. Seul, il était seul et vulnérable. Il tourna en rond dans le fossé où il était prisonnier en cherchant tout élément qui pourrait l'aider à se sortir de là. Il testa plusieurs arbres mais ils étaient bien trop chétifs pour supporter son poids. Les branches cédaient sous son poids ou sa force quand ce n'était pas le tronc lui-même. Il tenta de sauter sur le rebord, bien qu'il soit gêné par la végétation, il comprit qu'il n'y arriverait pas par ce biais. Il tenta d'escalader mais les racines des herbes poussant sur la paroi se déterraient quand il prenait prises sur celles-ci. La terre était de surcroit glissante à cause de la rosée du petit matin. Il avait peur, il paniquait, il se prenait les cheveux en secouant la tête et en gémissant. Si les vampires passaient par là, il serait bon pour être un sujet d'expérience sur les effets de leurs dons psychiques.

Ne voyant pas d'échappatoire, il se mit à hurler pour appeler son frère ou Yao qui ne devait pas se trouver aussi loin qu'il le redoutait.

Le cri de loup garou était caractéristique de la personne le produisant, Matthew espérait ainsi alerter son frère en hurlant de détresse comme un loup. Les vampires devaient s'être couchés, il ne courrait donc presque aucun risque à demander de l'aide.

Matthew guettait des bruits de pas ou même des chants de loups entre deux hurlements de sa part, il attendait avec beaucoup d'anxiété qu'on vienne le délivrer de ce traquenard au plus vite. Toutes les précautions qu'il avait prises pour ne pas se faire repérer par les vampires ne serviraient à rien s'ils venaient à le capturer ainsi. Il craignait énormément de se retrouver entre leurs mains, les rumeurs les concernant faisant froid dans le dos, il préférait ne pas penser à ce qu'ils faisaient aux loups pour garder espoir. Il tremblait d'effroi. Cette trahison de la part d'Ivan le glaçait, il n'y avait pas plus fidèle qu'un loup d'ordinaire, il appréhendait également ce qui se passerait dans la meute si cet acte terrible venait à se faire savoir. Il devait en avertir Alfred avant qu'Ivan ne fasse pire contre lui.

Il poussa de nouveau un cri puis il se tut alors qu'un bruit de course se faisait entendre.

Matthew n'avait pas de cachette pour se dérober au regard de la personne qui accourait vers lui, il attendit avec appréhension que celle-ci décline son identité.

Une tête brune avec de grands yeux verts se pencha vers le rebord. C'était le serviteur humain des vampires, un certain Antonio.

« Oh, bonjour, le salua l'espagnol chaleureusement. Vous êtes coincé depuis longtemps ? »

Avec un peu de chance, Antonio ne savait pas qu'il était à l'origine des hurlements de tout à l'heure.

« Je suis tombé il y a peu, il faudrait une corde pour me remonter.

\- Vous n'avez rien de cassé ?

\- Non, tout va bien !

\- Il me semble que je vous ai déjà vu quelque part !

\- On s'est sûrement croisé en ville !

\- Je vais appeler des amis, ils n'aiment pas trop aller dehors avec ce soleil mais ils seront là très rapidement pour vous aider.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de les déranger, s'exclama vivement Matthew.

\- Que pensez-vous ! Ils seront ravis de vous donner un coup de main, chantonna l'espagnol.

\- Mais non !

\- Ah, vous ne les connaissez pas bien, c'est pour ça. Ne soyez pas timide comme ça sinon vous resterez dans votre trou, jeune loup. »

Matthew chercha partout une pierre autour de lui pour la balancer à la tête d'Antonio et ainsi l'assommer avant qu'il n'appelle les vampires avec son portable. Avec une branche, ce serait peut-être possible. Il lança son arme improvisée en direction de l'espagnol. Raté. Allez, une autre.

« Allo, c'est Antonio. Oui, je sais que tu aimerais dormir, mon petit Romano, dit le brun en évitant un nouveau projectile. Tu es toujours aussi agréable, mon ange… »

Encore raté ! Penser comme au basket ! Ce n'était pas difficile ! Ah, pas encore !

« …Il y a un loup des Alliés coincé dans un fossé, je me disais que cela t'intéresserait. Hé, hé, encore loupé ! Non, je ne te parlais pas à toi mais au loup qui attente à ma vie… Je t'attends en espérant en sortir indemne… Ouch, c'est pas passé loin ! Apprends à viser ! C'est sur le chemin de la sortie du manoir, tout droit. A tout à l'heure, mon sucre d'orge ! »

Antonio raccrocha après un nouveau jet infructueux de la part de Matthew.

« Je croyais que vous étiez tous doués en sport. En même temps, pour te retrouver là, il fallait que tu sois vraiment maladroit !

\- Je suis un jeune transformé. Si j'avais plus d'expérience, tu serais déjà mort !

\- Et tu serais encore dans ton fossé ! A ce qu'il paraît, vous ne feriez pas de mal à une mouche ! Romano, c'est quelqu'un de sympa, tu verras, tout ira bien.

\- J'y crois pas ! Ils vont me tuer ! Je préfère encore rester dans mon trou !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Romano va t'aider, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. »

Le sourire béat et la confiance de l'espagnol envers le vampire italien était aussi terrifiante que ce que les vampires pourraient faire à Matthew. Après un quart d'heure d'engueulades entre Antonio et Matthew, les vampires arrivèrent en force. Ils se baissèrent pour l'observer, ils portaient tous des vêtements longs ainsi qu'une ombrelle pour se protéger du soleil.

Matthew reconnut aisément les frères Vargas à leur boucle rebelle de cheveux bruns alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur l'identité des deux autres. L'un d'eux avait tout d'asiatique avec ses yeux bridés et sombres, Matthew supposa qu'il s'agissait de Kiku Honda. Quant au dernier, il avait une carrure impressionnante, des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus, ce devait être le petit frère Beilschimdt, Ludwig.

« Oh, je ne le connais pas celui-là, s'enthousiasma Feliciano.

\- T'es sûr que c'est une carpette, bastardo !

\- Il hurlait de détresse, commenta l'espagnol sans s'offusquer de la vulgarité de Romano. Ce doit être un nouveau, il ne vaut pas un clou comme renfort. Il a tenté de m'assommer avec des bouts de bois.

\- Bon, on le remonte », décida le grand blond en faisant descendre une corde.

Matthew hésita très longtemps à accepter leur aide. Il pourrait en vaincre un ou deux s'ils venaient en bas pour le chercher.

« Tu vas pas attendre la saint glinglin pour remonter, s'énerva Romano qui orienta son ombrelle vers les rayons lumineux du soleil levant.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'être votre prisonnier, je ne bougerais pas d'un poil !

\- Ils ont de ces expressions les loups, dit Antonio de bonne humeur.

\- Toi, la ferme !

\- Bien sûr, mon ange !

\- Je ne suis pas un ange, je suis un vampire !

\- Feliciano, Kiku, on y va à la trois, décréta l'allemand.

\- De quoi, de quoi, paniqua l'italien sollicité.

\- On va le chercher, expliqua calmement Kiku.

\- Un, deux, trois ! »

Les trois vampires se vaporisèrent pour se matérialiser autour de Matthew qui avait lancé son poing dans le vide pour en atteindre au moins un. Il se fit attraper par deux d'entre eux alors que le troisième geignait à cause d'un nez cassé.

« Feliciano, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas atterrir devant notre cible ! Viens nous aider ! »

Matthew gigota pour échapper à la poigne des deux suceurs de sang qui le tenaient, il avait plus de forces qu'eux normalement, seulement le plus grand avait immobilisé ses épaules aussi vite qu'il l'avait pu. Il donna des coups de pieds dans tous les sens. Les vampires utilisèrent leurs dons télépathiques pour le calmer en vain, et les deux italiens durent venir en renforts pour l'empêcher de nuire.

Il fut transporté en dehors du fossé grâce aux dons de dématérialisation/rematérialisation des vampires. Une fois revenu sur le sentier, il attendit patiemment que les vampires relâchent leur vigilance pour tenter de s'échapper à nouveau. Il délivra l'un de ses bras grâce à son agilité, et il tapa sur le premier venu.

Il se reçut un coup sur la tête, et ce fut le noir complet.

Matthew lutta au plus profond de lui-même pour revenir à la conscience de son environnement. Au fond de lui, il sentait l'urgence de se dépêtrer de ce problème grave. Il sentit le passage d'un endroit lumineux à une pièce sombre. L'odeur du sang fouetta ses veines pour le réveiller. Une forte migraine le saisit, et il se mit à gémir alors qu'il luttait pour ouvrir ses yeux et se défendre. C'était bien trop difficile mais il ne cessait ce combat contre lui-même.

« On a très peu de temps devant nous, il faut le tuer maintenant ! Il va reprendre ses esprits très vite. »

Son cœur battit à cent à l'heure, ses sens revenaient petit à petit.

« Comment ça le tuer ! Mais attendez ! C'est un jeune homme !

\- C'est un loup garou, il en sait trop sur nous ! Il va nous traquer jusqu'au dernier ! Et on sera tous morts ! »

Matthew papillonna des yeux, il avait été mis à terre pour être immobilisé. Son mal de crâne s'intensifia, il grimaça en luttant encore contre l'engourdissement de son corps. Son dos s'arqua alors qu'il cherchait à respirer, il souffrait atrocement dans toute sa tête.

« Ne faîtes pas cela ! Romano, arrête-les !

\- Antonio, barre-toi ! »

Le loup vit une silhouette blanche revenir avec un long sabre dégainé en argent. Matthew saisit alors tout de ce qui allait se produire, et il se mit à hurler de détresse tout en tentant de s'échapper avec la force du désespoir. Son corps se tendait pour faire lâcher prise aux vampires qui l'enserraient, il avait peur mais il continuait de se battre et d'appeler à l'aide.

« Dépêche-toi Kiku ! »

Le japonais se plaça au-dessus de lui pour lui couper la gorge. Matthew cria de plus belle en pensant à sa meute, il aurait préféré mourir à leurs côtés. Des larmes perlèrent des yeux de Matthew, il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser tellement elle était douloureuse. Son cœur semblait être devenu une boule d'angoisse impossible à canaliser. Il hurla pour une dernière fois.

Kiku leva son arme, et alors qu'il allait la baisser pour abattre son adversaire, une porte claqua avec fracas l'arrêtant dans son geste.

« C'est quoi ce vacarme bon sang ! Non mais ça va pas, c'est l'heure de pioncer ! Qu'est-ce que… Oh, mein Gott !

\- On gère, retourne te coucher ! »

Matthew profita de ce répit pour hurler à nouveau alors que des sanglots lui échappaient malgré lui à cause de cette souffrance atroce qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

« Mais ferme-là, râla Romano en lui donnant un coup de pied. Pas capable de mourir dans la dignité, c'est pas vrai ! Allez, Kiku, fais-en ton affaire !

\- Pas question, il est à moi, cria le nouvel arrivant.

\- Mais arrête de brailler, la carpette ! »

Matthew sentit des mains froides se poser sur ses tempes, et il ressentit immédiatement du soulagement. Il soupira d'aise puis il toussa. Il se sentait tellement mieux, empreint d'une légèreté et d'une sérénité étrange. Un toucher doux et délicat se faufila dans son esprit pour lui apporter du calme et du réconfort. Trop hébété par le supplice qu'il avait enduré, il se laissa faire jusqu'à un certain point. L'esprit du vampire ne put s'installer que dans les couches superficielles de son mental ce qui était déjà beaucoup trop dangereux du point de vue de Matthew. Le loup érigea des barrières infranchissables pour le vampire ressemblant à un dôme transparent aux reflets violets qui protégeait ses pensées les plus intimes et les plus complexes.

La pression des doigts du vampire était délectable tout comme le bien être qu'il lui apportait par ses dons psychiques.

Matthew ouvrit ses yeux de violine pour rencontrer deux pupilles rouge sang impressionnantes. Cet homme aux cheveux blancs avait du charisme à n'en point douter. Gilbert Beilschimdt, un grand mentaliste, un spécialiste dans l'art de manipuler les esprits des autres.

« Est-ce que ça va mieux comme ça ? »

Matthew hocha la tête puis il fit fronça son nez en étant gêné par tout le sang qui en avait coulé. Le vampire prussien demanda aux autres de relever le loup en position assise alors qu'il gardait ses mains sur ses tempes pour le calmer.

« Alors, sales brutes imbéciles… On a un petit bijou entre les mains, et ce serait vraiment bête de l'endommager alors qu'il est aussi passionnant. Evidemment, il n'y a que l'awesome moi pour me rendre compte de la valeur de ce loup, bande d'ignares décérébrés et violents !

\- Viens en au fait, Gilbert, avant de nous énerver pour de bon, dit son frère.

\- Tout simplement, ce loup est un mentaliste. Il est capable de résister à notre influence psychique. Ceux qui sont comme ça sont très vulnérable à l'argent. Et il y en a trop dans cette pièce pour ce loupiot. J'espère que tu es plus intéressant que les précédents qui ont été d'un ennui mortel.

\- Un nouveau jouet, pouffa l'un des autres vampires.»

Un jouet, c'était clair d'entrée de jeu, Matthew devenait un sujet d'expérimentation. Il se rebella légèrement mais le vampire réussit à contenir son énervement.

« Je peux avoir un mouchoir, finit par quémander Matthew las de produire autant d'effort pour contrer le parasite dans son mental.

\- Et en plus, t'es marrant ! Bon, il faut te bouger de là fissa, ce n'est pas un environnement sain pour toi. Il ne manquerait plus que tu nous clamses entre les doigts pour quelques malheureux barreaux en argent. »

Matthew tourna la tête vers les fenêtres pour apercevoir des grilles de protection faite du métal dangereux pour lui. Il ne pourrait jamais s'enfuir de là, il était fini.

« Il y a un endroit qui pourrait te convenir. On le met dans l'enclos !

\- Ah, non, Gilbert, s'énerva Ludwig. On voulait garder ce lieu secret, imagine qu'il s'enfuit.

\- Il ne s'enfuira pas, il est incapable de s'approcher des clôtures en argent. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il sera bien là-bas. Et je veux l'étudier, c'est important.

\- Et si c'était un piège, dit Kiku.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, s'enquit Feliciano.

\- Les loups savaient sûrement que nous serions intéressés par les capacités de celui-ci. C'est une manière comme une autre de nous espionner.

\- Sauf qu'il ne pourra pas s'évader, conclut Ludwig, fais-en ce que tu veux Gilbert. »

Le loup parmi les vampires déglutit avec difficulté alors qu'une vive anxiété s'emparait de lui. Il était prisonnier, ses premières défenses psychiques avaient été forcées en quelques minutes, il ne pourrait pas échapper à la folie des vampires.

Une vague d'apaisement le saisit sans qu'il ne s'y attende, il lutta contre elle en plaçant des défenses semblables à des barrages. Il avait été étudié toutes les parades à l'invasion télépathique des vampires, il résisterait de toutes ses forces et de toute son ingéniosité.

« Oh, tout doux, calme-toi. Je trouverais la clef qui me dévoilera ton mental, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Pour l'instant, tu devrais te lever gentiment, lui susurra le vampire albinos. Si tu restes ici, tu n'y survivras pas très longtemps même avec l'influence que j'exerce sur toi. La mort sera simplement plus douce. Suis-moi. »

Matthew mit sa main sous son nez, du sang continuait de perler dangereusement, le vampire faisait en sorte qu'il ne se rende pas compte de la souffrance de son organisme en empêchant l'information douloureuse d'atteindre son cerveau. Emotions, sensations, Gilbert pouvait jouer là-dessus.

« Intelligent à ce que je vois, on va bien s'entendre… Allez, lève-toi ! Feliciano, aide-le, il est contusionné de partout. Il ne faut pas tomber dans les fossés comme ça pour se faire cueillir par des vampires. »

Matthew garda pour lui le sentiment de trahison qu'il ressentait en y repensant. C'était gardé sous clefs dans son mental, il ne manquerait plus que les vampires aient ce genre d'informations.

Il se laissa entraîner par Gilbert au détour de nombreux couloirs jusqu'à atteindre une porte cadenassée avec le métal honnis.

« Allez, un petit effort, ce sera difficile pour toi. Je ne peux pas sortir dehors, je suis encore plus sensible au soleil que les autres en étant albinos. Allez go, cours ! »

Gilbert avait ouvert la fameuse porte et il l'avait projeté à l'intérieur d'un immense enclos bardé d'argent à ses extrémités. Caché dans l'ombre du manoir, Gilbert lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Bienvenue dans ton chez toi ! Je vais me retirer de ton esprit, ça risque de faire mal. Je vais dormir, on se voit ce soir ! »

Quelles manières cavalières !

Matthew se plaça de manière à être le plus éloigné possible des barrières en argent. Son calvaire ne faisait que commencer. Il ressentit le retrait du vampire de son mental, il avait l'impression d'être plus serein bien que la douleur revienne le perturber. Il avait encore mal à la tête sans que ce ne soit pour autant comparable à ce qu'il avait enduré auparavant.

Il était encore vivant, il était vivant, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il souffla un grand coup pour évacuer le stress qui s'était accumulé en quelques minutes dès lors qu'il avait repris connaissance et conscience de la volonté des vampires de le mettre à mort. Il était heureux d'être toujours là en ce bas monde. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait peur de ce qui lui arrivait, il n'était pas certain d'en ressortir indemne mais il était pris d'une certaine joie à respirer, à se déplacer et à penser. L'air frais s'engouffra dans ses poumons avec une saveur qu'il ignorait jusque-là, les battements de son cœur cognaient dans sa poitrine puis leur cadence diminua progressivement alors qu'il se gorgeait de la luminosité du soleil levant. La nature environnante l'aidait à se calmer et à réfléchir plus posément malgré qu'il soit emprisonné.

La clairière dans lequel il se trouvait avait été aménagée récemment, les barrières en argent s'élevaient assez haut à ses extrémités pour qu'il ne puisse pas sauter par-dessus, quelques arbres permettaient d'avoir de l'ombre sans pour autant constituer un moyen de s'évader. Il y avait même une sorte de cabane en rondins assez grande pour contenir plusieurs personnes, elle était agencée sommairement avec quelques couchettes de fortune, il n'y avait rien d'autre à l'intérieur, aucun sanitaire, ce qui le troubla énormément. Les vampires semblaient ne pas être attentionnés envers leurs cobayes.

Un peu incertain face à sa nouvelle situation, le loup préféra hurler dans l'enclos pour rassurer les autres membres de la meute quant à sa vie sans pour autant leur demander de venir le chercher. Il était prisonnier, et ils ne pourraient rien faire pour le sortir de là. Même si les vampires étaient vaincus, Matthew doutait de pouvoir sortir indemne de cet enclos. Le vampire albinos était sa seule chance pour réussir à s'enfuir, il devrait le vaincre et prendre le dessus sur lui. Il était capable de le faire en théorie, et il connaissait toutes les manières d'approche de son opposant, il avait déjà réfléchi à que faire dans un cas pareil. Il ferait tout pour vaincre. Matthew eut un sourire idiot en comprenant un peu mieux les paroles du vampire tout à l'heure. C'était un challenge qui s'offrait à eux pour leur survie, nul doute que ce serait passionnant d'étudier l'autre. Pour la première fois de son existence, Matthew allait se battre contre un vampire mentaliste et il avait toutes les armes et les défenses pour se faire. C'était autant excitant qu'effrayant.

Matthew passa une grande partie de la matinée à tourner en rond et à s'ennuyer dans son enclos dès qu'il eut mis au point une tactique contre Gilbert. Il crut distinguer la silhouette furtive de Yao à un moment donné mais ce fut tellement bref qu'il crut rêver. Peu de temps après, il entendit le hurlement puissant de son frère témoignant de son chagrin. Il fut rassuré d'entendre les autres également se joindre à lui dans leur litanie.

Le loup captif pleura sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Quand pourrait-il les revoir ? Ils lui manquaient déjà, il avait été rassuré d'être entouré par d'autres loups après sa première transformation. Avant, il avait toujours vécu seul avec la hantise de faire du mal lors de sa sortie initiale sous la pleine lune. Alfred s'était bien occupé de lui en l'enfermant à chaque nuit maudite. Leur meute avait mis au point un système de sécurité pour les bloquer dans une chambre personnelle faite de béton armé et ainsi éviter qu'ils ne tuent d'êtres humains ou d'animaux lors de leurs métamorphoses cycliques. Quasiment tout leur fric était passé dans la construction de leur bunker dans la forêt et l'acquisition de leur maison et de leur entreprise de lavage de voiture, Alfred et Matthew avaient vendu la boite familiale dont ils avaient héritée, Ivan avait vidé ses comptes, les deux gammas avaient sorti dont ne sait où un trésor sans plus d'explications et Yao avait également participé tout en gardant de côté quelques économies.

La prochaine lune ne serait là que dans dix-huit jours, Matthew craignait d'être toujours enfermé chez les vampires. Et là, barrière en argent ou pas, avec la force qu'il aurait, il s'évaderait et il causerait des dégâts irrémédiables. S'il goûtait à la chair humaine à cette occasion, ce serait une catastrophe pour lui car il deviendrait alors accroc. Et pour décrocher, c'était mission impossible. Son temps était compté, et le prussien le savait certainement.

Matthew s'abandonna sur le sol pour faire la sieste. Cette nuit, il aurait besoin de toute sa tête et de toutes ses forces pour contrer le terrible Beilschmidt.

Le soleil le protégeait de toute attaque et caressait sa peau. Inconsciemment, il chercha la présence de son frère en vain, il s'agitât, il gémit de déception. Où était donc la chaleur animale des autres ? Les bruits familiers, les odeurs habituelles, où étaient-ils donc ? Matthew leva les yeux vers le ciel alors que sous son dos seule la terre le réchauffait.

Il était seul. Désespérément seul. Dans cette épreuve.

Le coucher de soleil vint plus rapidement que ne l'aurait souhaité Matthew, il regarda les dernières teintes orangées du jour avec l'angoisse de sa prochaine entrevue avec le vampire.

Le crépuscule lui sembla froid et impersonnel, il tourna la tête vers la porte de sa prison quand elle grinça.

Gilbert Beilschmidt avec un grand sourire en coin se présenta négligemment appuyé contre le chambranle dans une pose supposée être cool. Matthew fronça ses sourcils en apercevant une balle de tennis dans sa main. Il ne l'aurait pas avec une partie de raquette. La balle fut lancée plusieurs fois et rattrapée sous l'œil attentif de Matthew jusqu'à ce que Gilbert ne parle.

« S'lut, le dessous de lit ! »

Matthew grogna ce qui était loin de ses habitudes. Contre un ennemi qui le traitait comme une descente, c'était acceptable.

« Le génialement génial moi a ordonné à mes larbins dévoués à ma géniale personne de démanteler le vilain argent de la salle à vivre pour que tu nous rejoignes. Vu qu'ils sont pas doués, y'a que moi qui suis trop fort dans cette équipe de bras cassés, ça prendra du temps. T'as faim ? »

Les bruits de son estomac le trahirent, il n'avait rien avalé depuis le petit déjeuner.

« J'vais aller chez le boucher de nuit, il aura peut-être une carcasse pour toi.

\- Fais-moi à manger comme à un être humain, se rebella Matthew.

\- Hein ? Quoi, s'étonna Gilbert déstabilisé.

\- Des pâtes avec un steak, n'importe quoi, ce que tu sais faire… »

Gilbert se gratta l'arrière du crâne comme s'il était embêté puis il leva le doigt comme si un éclair de génie venait de le traverser.

« Feliciano te fera des pâtes bolognaises, il adore ça ! Feli… »

Le vampire donna ses ordres puis il se retourna vers Matthew.

« Je croyais que vous étiez comme des bêtes à dévorer des os jusqu'à en sucer la moelle. Jusque-là, je n'ai eu affaire qu'à des rustres.

\- Nous ne sommes pas tous ainsi.

\- Je suppose que tu voudras des couverts et non une gamelle.

\- Et comment mangerai-je des pâtes bolognaises sans couvert ?

\- J'avais raison, ah mon génialissime moi me surprendra toujours ! »

Le loup se demanda à quoi il avait véritablement affaire.

« Et où sont les toilettes ? Et la douche ? Et l'eau, demanda Matthew excédé.

\- Eh, ben… »

Apparemment, Gilbert était assez gêné par les questions de Matthew. Son regard louvoyait vers le petit ruisseau qui traversait la clairière en hésitant à faire part de ses préjugés.

« …Le génialissime moi te trouvera tout ce qu'il faut !

\- Si tu t'attendais à ce que je bois cette flotte crade pour pisser aux quatre coins de mon « territoire » afin de le marquer et que je me roule dans la boue pour me nettoyer, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil !

\- Oh, ça va ! Tous les loups n'ont pas ta classe !

\- J'ai soif !

\- Romano chéri, apporte une cruchette d'eau pour notre hôte distingué !

\- Va te faire, résonna en sourdine.

\- Toujours aussi aimable, ce Romano ! En attendant que ces Italiens, fainéants d'amateurs de siestes, se bougent les fesses, ça te dirait de jouer ! »

L'attention de Matthew pour Gilbert fut totale, le mot jouer était un stimulus très fort pour un loup, et le prussien devait le savoir. Le vampire s'approcha de Matthew en jonglant avec la balle qui devint un véritable centre d'intérêt.

« Ah, sur ce point-là, tu es pire que les autres », ricana Gilbert, fier de sa trouvaille.

Matthew secoua la tête en signe de négation sans pour autant quitter l'objet de ses désirs des yeux. Il se leva en attendant que Gilbert lui passe une raquette ou quelque chose dans le genre puis il fut véritablement surpris quand celui-ci lança le jouet rond en criant :

« Va chercher ! »

Matthew eut un petit sourire en coin avant d'afficher une mine joyeuse comme tout ainsi que de l'excitation. Il accourut vers la balle jaune avec entrain puis il revint en trottinant heureux comme tout en apparence. Il se frotta contre Gilbert dans un geste affectueux comme un jeune chiot amoureux de son maître et puis…

Il enfonça la balle dans les dents de son tortionnaire avant de hurler :

« Je ne suis pas un clebs !

\- Ah, tu as abîmé mon génialissime visage empreint de beauté géniale, tu vas me le payer !

\- T'es bourré de préjugés idiots !

\- Je ne suis pas idiot ! Et tu avais envie de jouer, je le sais !

\- Pas comme ça ! »

Matthew sursauta lorsque les mains fraîches du vampire se posèrent sur ses temps. Sous la colère, il venait de laisser une ouverture dans son mental que le vampire s'empressait de franchir. Il érigea par automatisme ses barrières mentales mi transparente mi violette avant que Gilbert ne s'attaque aux couches profondes de son mental. Toujours empreint d'une rage qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il renversa Gilbert sous lui pour prendre l'ascendant physique et le déconcentrer.

Quand la tête du vampire heurta le sol, Gilbert fut plus alerte de son corps.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à me tuer, l'avertit Gilbert, parce que sinon…

\- … Je ne sortirais jamais d'ici, je le sais.

\- Tu es plus fort et plus intelligent que je ne le croyais. Seulement, je peux déjà jouer avec tes émotions, les exacerber, les diminuer sans pour autant te toucher… Je te ferais craquer…

\- J'en serais bien plus conscient… Et si tu crois que je ne saurais pas me défendre comme ça, tu te trompes… »

Leurs visages se touchaient presque, ils s'étaient dit ses mots yeux dans les yeux comme des promesses concernant leur affrontement. Un contact, ils avaient un contact particulier. Gilbert avait réussi à le manipuler sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Matthew avait réussi à se protéger du pire, il devrait être encore plus attentif pour déjouer son adversaire.

« Bouge de là, tu m'écrases…

\- J'attends que l'Italien vienne et te voit comme ça, plaisanta Matthew.

\- Ah, non ! Tu ne me feras pas ça ! »

Matthew ria et il roula simplement sur le côté. Non, il ne rentrerait pas dans un jeu d'humiliations et de violences pour gagner, il y avait bien d'autres moyens de déstabiliser l'adversaire. D'ailleurs, ça marchait du tonnerre.

Gilbert semblait embarrassé de l'avoir floué quelques minutes auparavant.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas comme les autres », murmura Gilbert en détournant le visage.

Matthew décela un petit geste de la main de Gilbert avant qu'il ne se relève. Les deux Italiens arrivèrent avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté pour lui apporter à boire et à manger. Feliciano eut même la bonté de lui apporter un chandelier allumé pour qu'il puisse voir ce qu'il mangeait. Matthew renifla son repas avec suspicion.

« Il n'y a pas de sang humain dedans, lui assura Feliciano. On sait à quel point ça peut vous faire sentir tellement mal.

\- Mon génialissime moi n'est pas pervers à ce point.

\- Ça ne le sent pas en tout cas, avança Matthew.

\- Et ce n'est pas la peine de te priver de faim, je ne te ferais pas ce coup bas… C'est promis ! Je suis trop génialissime pour… »

Matthew pénétra subrepticement dans l'esprit du vampire pour s'assurer qu'il ne mentait pas. Evidemment si l'un pouvait avoir accès aux sentiments et aux sensations de l'autre, l'inverse en était d'autant plus vrai. Gilbert grimaça, il avait dû s'en apercevoir. Matthew avait eu l'information qu'il cherchait, et il se mit à manger tranquillement. C'était un pur bonheur après autant d'heures de jeun forcé.

« Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser toi et moi… Je n'ai rencontré que très peu de loup-garou capable d'inverser la tendance, et c'était tous des Jones… Tu sais, j'ai fait des recherches sur ton Chef… »

Matthew se dégagea du doigt caressant de Gilbert, on ne jouait pas avec ses boucles de cheveux impunément.

« Alfred F. Jones, un loup d'une famille vraiment crainte qui se met à faire bande à part avec tout un tas de rebus des vôtres, ça ne pouvait que m'intéresser.

\- Donc, ce n'est pas par hasard que vous vous êtes installés ici.

\- Tout à fait… Et je suis tellement génial que j'en sais un rayon sur vous tous, et même sur toi… »

Matthew leva des sourcils interrogateurs. Que pouvait bien savoir Gilbert sur lui ? Il avait été caché depuis sa toute petite enfance pour constituer une arme psychique contre les vampires. Il ne portait pas le même nom de famille qu'Alfred. Et les cinq dernières années où il était sorti de son trou, il les avait vécues comme un adolescent banal.

« Il y a un lien entre toi et les Jones…

\- On se connaît depuis très longtemps avec Alfred, c'est tout.

\- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu aies été élevé par les Jones au vu de tes dons. Et tu es vraiment très proche de Jones comme…

\- …Vas-y, poursuis ton raisonnement, je ne t'aiderai pas, lui signifia Matthew avant de reprendre des pâtes dans sa bouche.

\- Je sais interpréter les signes d'affection des loups.

\- Oh, et ta conclusion, demanda Matthew curieux de savoir si Gilbert y voyait plus clair dans leur jeu que les membres de son clan.

\- Je sais que tu es vraiment spécial à ses yeux, et je ne me gênerai pas pour t'utiliser afin d'obtenir sa reddition.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais me garder pour m'étudier…

\- Tu ne feras pas long feu. Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, ton jumeau voudra sûrement te récupérer bien que tu ne sois plus bon à rien. »

Matthew se tendit. Comment Gilbert pouvait s'être aperçu de son lien de parenté avec Alfred ? A l'intérieur, c'était la panique et c'était un indice bien suffisant pour le vampire. Et qu'il vire sa main de là !

« Je suis très observateur, et vous vous ressemblez beaucoup trop. Et j'avais eu vent qu'il y avait un petit Jones prometteur dans la famille qu'on dissimulait. Ce ne peut être que toi. Pour l'instant, tu me déçois… C'est sûrement parce que tu n'as que vingt ans, tu n'es pas encore maître de tes émotions. Quelques années de plus, et tu aurais été un véritable casse-tête.

\- Ne crois pas que je baisserais les bras parce que tu en sais beaucoup trop sur moi.

\- Tu es tombé dans mes filets en de mauvaises circonstances. Si ces idiots…

\- Hé, je suis là, râla Romano.

\- Et moi aussi, clama Feliciano.

\- Si ces imbéciles qui me servent d'acolytes ne t'avaient pas menacé aussi directement, je n'aurais jamais eu accès au premier niveau de ton esprit.

\- Donc, ils ne sont pas aussi idiots qu'ils en ont l'air, décréta Matthew dans l'intention de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- On n'a pas l'air idiot, la carpette ! N'écoute pas ce prétentieux de Prussien à la noix ! On est au sommet de la chaine alimentaire, et on fera de toi notre quatre heure !

\- Crétin ! Le sang de loup garou est toxique pour nous, lui rappela Gilbert. Pas touche à la petite merveille des Jones ! Bon, il faut lui trouver une douche, un robinet d'eau et des toilettes beaucoup plus proches du centre, il ne peut pas s'approcher de la barrière. »

Effectivement, il y avait un petit cabanon près des limites du terrain.

« Et pourquoi ce serait à nous de le faire!

\- Parce que je vais passer le temps précieux de ma génialissime personne à déjouer l'esprit magnifique du dernier rejeton des Jones. Et il n'y a que le génialissime moi qui en suis capable ! »

Les Italiens vaincus par cet argument s'en retournèrent dans le manoir sans en ajouter plus et en reprenant l'assiette terminée de Matthew.

Rassasié, Matthew se permit un petit soupir de soulagement. Il poussa une exclamation de surprise quand les bras de Gilbert l'enserrèrent contre lui.

« De ce que je sais de toi, tu aimes jouer… Eh, bien, on va jouer… », dit Gilbert d'une voix d'outre-tombe sensée faire peur.

Matthew eut bien des frissons mais d'une toute autre nature. Il fallait qu'il trouve séduisant par-dessus le marché son tortionnaire. Le syndrome de Stockholm, un classique, ou peut-être une simple envie de se jeter sur le premier individu au vu de son état hormonal perturbé.

« Je préfère le hockey sur glace mais si on se fait un basket, ça me va très bien aussi, répliqua-t-il pour le contrer.

\- Mais comment oses-tu mettre à plat ma génialissime réplique de la mort qui tue, s'indigna Gilbert.

\- T'as autre chose à me proposer, génialissime toi ?

\- Ce coincé de Roderich doit avoir un jeu d'échec fourré quelque part.

\- Oh, fit Matthew déçu de ne pas pouvoir se dépenser physiquement, je n'ai plus qu'à faire le tour de la cabane…

\- Comment peux-tu avoir autant la bougeotte ? »

Ce doigt caresseur sur sa tempe possédait autant d'attrait que de répulsion. Une petit pique de douleur transperça son crâne alors qu'il oscillait contre son geôlier.

« Tu as encore mal, comprit Gilbert. Laisse-toi faire…

\- Je ne te permets pas.

\- Je ne suis pas un monstre, je ne veux pas que tu souffres inutilement.

\- Si tu vaincs mon esprit alors tous les vampires pourront le faire après toi. Tu veux ma mort.

\- Je te promets de te tuer si j'arrive à mes fins, minauda Gilbert.

\- Comme si ce n'était pas ton intention… »

Le toucher doux et délicat du vampire envahit son mental pour lui apporter du réconfort. Il serait bientôt dépendant de sa présence psychique comme une drogue s'il le laissait faire. C'était facile de se laisser aller à autant de bien-être dans les bras accueillants d'un autre. Il arrêta Gilbert comme les autres fois restant vigilant quoi qu'il advienne.

« Tu es une vraie tête de mule… Ma géniale personne ne peut pas perdre ! »

Matthew ria faiblement en se laissant aller à l'étreinte analgésique du vampire. Lui laisser un peu de terrain pour mieux le connaître et pour le défaire n'était pas une si mauvaise stratégie. Matthew se coula dans l'esprit du vampire pour découvrir ses émotions et ses sensations également. Il ne put aller bien plus loin qu'un mur de métal usé par les siècles. Un fossé le séparait de l'entrée, un pont levis l'empêchait de pénétrer plus loin dans l'esprit du vampire. L'édifice lui parut bien ancien alors qu'il s'avançait vers celui-ci sous sa forme mentale qui ne différait que très peu de sa forme réelle. Matthew portait simplement des vêtements rouge sang ainsi qu'une lanterne qui l'identifiait à des kilomètres, il avait toujours voulu ne plus être invisible aux yeux de tous. Dans le monde des esprits, il l'était enfin tout en restant un éclaireur.

« Quel âge as-tu, demanda Matthew par curiosité à Gilbert.

\- Bien plus que tu ne pourrais en compter sur tes doigts de gamin. Ça fait trop bizarre que tu sois là aussi, râla Gilbert en se débattant à son tour.

\- Si tu me perces à jour, je le ferais moi aussi.

\- Je serais bien trop rapide pour toi, se vanta Gilbert. Nous avons deux systèmes de défense bien différents. Chez toi, c'est un dôme de verre, très joli d'ailleurs. On dirait un igloo, c'est marrant !

\- Chez toi, c'est une prison de ferrailles rouillées !

\- Eh, le génialissime moi ne te permets pas d'appeler ainsi mon donjon ! »

Matthew sourit d'avoir piqué sa fierté, Gilbert était amusant.

« Et comme nous sommes différents sur ce point-là, si j'entre chez toi, tu ne pourras pas forcément le faire chez moi. C'est aussi simple, expliqua Gilbert d'un ton docte.

\- A moins qu'on ait la même clef pour entrer.

\- Oh, ça m'étonnerait que la même clef psychique ouvre nos deux bastions. Et il faudrait qu'on s'en rende compte en même temps. Impossible, petit padawan ! »

Le seul moyen d'entrer dans le mental plus profond de l'autre était de trouver la clef un mot de passe, une émotion, une sensation qui permettrait de franchir la barrière érigée. Matthew avait une petite idée pour traverser ce fossé, il suffisait qu'il la joue finement. Ce n'était qu'une hypothèse et il tenait le bon bout.

« Je trouverai le tien avant que tu trouves le mien, le provoqua Matthew.

\- Est-ce que tu as conscience qu'une centaine de loups s'est déjà essayé à ce petit jeu ? Crois-tu vraiment que tu sois malignement plus malin que mon génialissime génialement génial moi et tous tes pitoyablement pitoyables prédécesseurs. (Essayez de le dire vite, ce sera drôle, évidemment, le génialissime génialement génial Gilbert y arrive génialement parce qu'il est génialissime.)

\- Comme dans les contes de fée, il y a toujours un Prince pour réussir là où les autres ont échoué et délivrer la Princesse de son donjon.

\- Quoi ? Mais, où est-ce que t'es allé chercher cette métaphore à la noix, toi ? Je ne suis pas une Princesse aussi génialement géniale qu'elle puisse être, et t'es loin d'être un Prince Charmant. En plus, tu sors d'un igloo ! Brr…

\- Si tu crois que ton donjon est plus chaleureux… Il n'est pas très accueillant, on dirait un château de sorcières…

\- Redis ça pour voir ! »

Et bang ! Matthew avait attaqué le premier le donjon de Gilbert en utilisant sa fierté mal placée, et c'était la bonne clef. Il avait saisi l'émotion comme une lance immense et il s'en était servi pour abaisser le pont du donjon. Mais il y avait une herse et une porte en supplément. Le fumier !

« C'est pas vrai ! Mais t'es bien plus rapide que les autres ! Tu n'es pas sorti de l'auberge avec les deux autres clefs, tu n'y arriveras pas, s'énerva Gilbert en le lâchant de dépit ce qui fit tomber Matthew en arrière.

\- C'est bien cadenassé chez toi, râla le Canadien.

\- Contrairement à toi.

\- Si ça te plaît de le croire.

\- J'ai des siècles derrière moi de pratique, tu ne peux me vaincre, fanfaronna Gilbert.

\- Bien sûr…

\- La première était évidente, clama le vampire comme pour prendre tout le monde à témoin.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Et pour un esprit aussi vif que le tien, c'était beaucoup trop facile.

\- C'était ta première barrière quand tu étais jeune, demanda Matthew.

\- Non, la première, c'est la dernière à franchir. Si j'ai survécu jusque-là en tant que mentaliste, ce n'est pas en usant d'un artifice aussi stupide. Je sais comment tu attaques maintenant, hé, hé ! J'ai toujours un avantage sur toi qui n'a qu'une clef. »

Matthew n'en avait que deux parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en ériger une troisième nécessaire pour vaincre Gilbert. Ils étaient à égalité car Matthew avait bien d'autres manières de se battre. Gilbert était bien trop aveugle pour voir l'ours polaire qui patrouillait autour de son igloo. D'ailleurs, Matthew lui-même ne se souvenait plus du nom de son animal protecteur. On l'oubliait tellement souvent.

« Je trouverais comment rentrer dans ton précieux igloo !

\- Je te souhaite bien du courage. »

S'il n'était pas capable de voir le danger que représentait Kumaji… Kumajou… Kumadrou… heu… peu importe, Gilbert allait se casser les dents sur la porte. Il lui souhaitait bien du plaisir pour convaincre l'ours de le laisser passer.

Là était toute sa force, l'ours, on ne le voyait que lorsqu'il était trop tard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donc, voilà, c'est plus violent que ce que je fais d'habitude.
> 
> Ivan : Mais pourquoi, c'est toujours moi le vilain de l'histoire ! (Le rôle lui va bien, et Alfred me paye pour faire de la propagande capitaliste... Non, en fait, je n'ai pas d'excuse pour m'acharner sur Ivan, je ferais attention à ne pas lui coller cette étiquette les prochaines fois).
> 
> Gilbert : Je suis trop génial, j'arrive pile poil quand il faut pour sauver Mattie ! (Hem... Il va quand même embêter Mattie pendant toute sa captivité...).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le troisième volet sur quatre, vous aurez donc la fin la semaine prochaine sans oublier qu'il y aura une petite suite pour le thème Sérénade (et si ça se trouve comme le thème de la nuit de la FA spécial Halloween sera sur les créatures surnaturelles, il se pourrait qu'il y ait un bonus supplémentaire mais je ne promets rien à ce sujet).
> 
> Alors qui fait des progrès Gilbert ou Matthew ?

Gilbert insupportait Matthew. Pas seulement parce qu'il était toujours derrière lui à tenter de percer ses défenses psychiques mais bien parce qu'il était également d'agréable compagnie.

Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien au vu des circonstances de leur rencontre. Gilbert était quelqu'un d'intelligent, de génial fallait-il le rappeler, et d'attachant. La conversation était toujours sympathique, ils se comprenaient très facilement, et une complicité dérangeante naissait amplifiée par le partage des sentiments et des sensations de leurs esprits connectés.

De plus, Gilbert avait le bon ton de ne jamais se présenter près de lui en sentant le sang frais. Les vampires charriaient toujours avec eux une fragrance de mort et d'hémoglobine qui ne pouvait être dissimulé par le plus habile des parfums.

Matthew était toujours tendu quand Gilbert le prenait dans ses bras non seulement à cause des odeurs mais également à cause du forçage de son esprit.

Gilbert n'arrivait à rien quel que soit la technique utilisée sur Matthew.

Le loup était prisonnier depuis dix jours, et il n'était pas loin de battre un record de résistance.

« Il y a un truc qui cloche chez toi », râla Gilbert dont les mains trop baladeuses énervaient Matthew.

Le vampire le touchait en des tas d'endroits sans pour autant dépasser les limites du licencieux afin de tenter une approche différente pour s'approprier son esprit.

« A chaque fois que je tente de forcer ton igloo, je me ramasse par terre. Ton système de défense est joli comme tout mais en plus il est efficace, s'énerva Gilbert.

\- Jaloux, le taquina Matthew.

\- Je serais jaloux si tu avais mis au point un nouveau moyen de résistance psychique. Là, oui ! De toute façon, il y a une porte donc il y a une clef. »

Il était plaisant pour Matthew de le voir piétiner dans ses essais parce qu'il n'avançait pas plus de son côté. Pour lever la herse, il allait devoir redoubler de ruses. Il ne trouvait pas ce qui pourrait faire flancher le vampire albinos.

Le pont levis était comme un pied de nez, il suffisait de réfléchir trois minutes pour l'abaisser. Et Matthew connaissait maintenant suffisamment Gilbert pour savoir qu'il était loin d'être un imbécile et que les prochaines défenses seraient donc très difficiles à déjouer. La jalousie ? De qui pourrait-il bien être jaloux si tenté qu'une personne aussi génialement persuadée qu'elle était géniale puisse le devenir ?

Le jeune loup leva la tête en apercevant Ludwig dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il y avait toujours des rivalités entre frères, Matthew en connaissait un rayon là-dessus avec son jumeau tellement meilleur que lui.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, demanda Gilbert.

\- Tu devrais chasser. Ton jouet t'accapare… »

Matthew n'aimait pas être traité comme un objet ou comme une personne invisible depuis de très longues années. Ses études concernant le paranormal, il les avait faites enfermé dans une bibliothèque. Son professeur particulier l'avait abandonné au bout de quelques années quand il avait constaté son incompétence pour le diriger. Seul restait son frère à qui tout était permis. Lui, il était dans l'ombre.

« Ne dis pas ça devant Matthew, tu le gênes. »

Gilbert l'avait appelé par son prénom, il s'en souvenait. Matthew fut agréablement surpris, une étrange chaleur l'enveloppa, et il s'étonna d'être aussi bien dans les bras de Gilbert. Si Gilbert saisissait l'occasion, il pourrait voir l'ours. Seulement, il était bien trop embêté par les propos de son frère pour tenter une attaque.

« … Gilbert, tu devrais te trouver des proies et…

\- Ramenez-moi ce qu'il faut pour me nourrir, je n'en demande pas plus. Ce loup est très important pour notre avenir. Si je ne passe pas ses défenses, ma réputation sera ruinée. Et s'il s'échappe, il va propager ses méthodes.

\- Alors, on ferait mieux de le tuer immédiatement, affirma Ludwig. Dans une semaine, c'est la Pleine Lune, il faut que tu aies réussi avant.

\- Je le sais, s'irrita Gilbert. Matthew est vraiment précieux, c'est une mine d'informations. Je regrette vraiment de ne pas l'avoir connu plus tôt. »

Les joues de Matthew le chauffèrent alors qu'il se calait plus confortablement contre Gilbert sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Il n'était pas loin de céder mais il ne se laisserait pas faire. Il était prêt à réagir au moindre mot de travers du plus jeune Beilschmidt.

« On sait tous que ton temps est compté. »

La petite pointe acide de la jalousie avait percé dans les sentiments de Gilbert. Au lieu de se préoccuper du sens de cette phrase, Matthew tenta de défaire la herse en utilisant le poison de cette émotion. Aucun effet, l'acier résista. Raté, ce n'était pas la bonne clef…

« Oh, on n'attaque pas ma génialissime personne quand je parle à mon frère, cria Gilbert en lui donnant un coup sur la tête.

\- Mais, aïe !

\- Non, il n'y a pas de aïe qui tienne. L'acide, non merci ! Tu as vu, p'tit frère, on ne dirait pas comme ça mais il est rusé comme un renard ! Je vais t'apprendre à vouloir bousiller ma herse avec des produits chimiques…

\- Non, non, non !

\- Ah, ah, ah, c'est qui le meilleur ! C'est le génialement génial moi !

\- Quand tu auras fini de t'amuser avec ton ami, tu me feras signe ! »

Gilbert arrêta d'asticoter le crâne de Matthew. Le loup se dégagea de l'étreinte du vampire pour relever la tête vers Ludwig, le vampire semblait embarrassé que les deux mentalistes s'entendent aussi bien.

« Fais attention à toi, Gil…

\- Comme si… Imbécile ! »

Ludwig lâcha un grand soupir avant de les laisser seul à seul.

« Alors comme ça, tu croyais que la jalousie forcerait ma herse… Echec…

\- Je te rappelle que tu planches sur mon igloo depuis plus d'une semaine toi aussi.

\- On est dans une impasse. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire si tu te transformes avant que je ne réussisse à percer tout tes petits secrets. »

Gilbert s'amusait avec les boucles de ses cheveux tout en parlant, Matthew le laissait désormais faire à sa guise car il n'était point gêné dans sa concentration. Sa première barrière était infranchissable, quasiment infranchissable. Si Gilbert avait été plus attentif, il aurait senti une faiblesse passagère.

« J'ai vu, dit Gilbert en l'enlaçant presque tendrement contre lui.

\- Vu quoi, demanda Matthew en frottant sa tête contre la sienne avec une affection qu'il aimerait bien effacée.

\- Cet enfoiré d'ours qui veillent sur ton igloo. Moi, j'ai été franc jeu avec toi ! C'est de la triche, s'emporta Gilbert.

\- Je me bats pour ma survie ! Toi, tu t'amuses avec moi, se plaint Matthew en tentant de fuir ses bras beaucoup trop chaleureux à ses yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Et t'es pas conventionnel ! Bien sûr que tu me distraies mais… Dans le bon sens ! Je n'ai pas rencontré de loup aussi doué que toi depuis des lustres. Et t'as à peine vingt piges. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de tomber dans ce fossé ? C'est franchement du gâchis. »

Le nez de Gilbert se perdit dans son cou ce qui provoqua un frisson bien agréable.

« Crois-moi, si j'avais pu éviter de faire un roulé-boulé dans les ronces, je m'en serais passé. Et du petit tour chez vous aussi.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais te laisser partir, ce serait renier tout ce pour quoi je me bats depuis des siècles.

\- Tu as peur que les loups garous puissent vous battre définitivement si mes techniques se répandent.

\- Evidemment.

\- Si tu crois que je n'ai pas laissé d'écrits derrière moi…

\- Je m'en doute, tu n'es pas bête au point de garder tes inventions pour toi. Seulement, crois-en mon expérience, seuls les plus grands peuvent utiliser nos tours de passe-passe. Quand je dis que je suis génial, c'est que je suis vraiment…

\- Unique en ton genre. »

Matthew soupira, il connaissait ce sentiment d'être quelqu'un à part mais personne ne le reconnaissait ouvertement. Gilbert était mondialement réputé pour ses talents alors que, pour lui, personne ne faisait vraiment attention. La preuve en étant avec Ivan qui l'avait balancé aux orties.

« Toi aussi, tu es unique en ton genre… »

Le doigt de Gilbert glissa sur sa tempe fragile alors qu'il titillait un point sensible de sa personnalité, le vampire ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il était séduisant. Tous les vampires fascinaient et exerçaient une attraction physique sur leur victime. De plus, Matthew était dans une phase instable concernant ses désirs physiques sans compter l'approche de la pleine lune qui exacerbait ses sensations.

« Gilbert…

\- Oui…

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de me toucher comme ça ?

\- C'est plus évident pour établir un lien mental avec toi constamment.

\- Je… ça me dérange…

\- C'est normal, tu en as marre de me résister, plaisanta Gilbert.

\- Tu n'es pas loin du compte.

\- Hein, de quoi ? Comment ? Je vais te vaincre… ça ressemble à une reddition, je n'aime pas ça, je ne veux pas que tu baisses les bras, je veux trouver la solution tout seul.

\- Rien à voir avec notre combat… Je suis… un jeune transformé… La pleine Lune approche… Et je… Je ne pourrais pas me contenir très longtemps si tu continues à m'émoustiller…

\- Je suis prêt à me prendre des beignes. Je n'ai pas peur.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça, s'énerva Matthew.

\- Mais, sois plus clair à la fin ! »

Matthew se retourna pour mettre à terre Gilbert et le surplomber. Il faisait passer tout le désir qu'il pouvait éprouver pour le vampire dans son attitude. Ses yeux changèrent de couleur et se chargèrent d'orage alors que son corps se tendait d'une attente qui l'émotionnait trop à son goût.

« J'ai compris, je te laisse tranquille. Je ne suis pas non plus très chaud pour m'accoupler avec l'un de mes ennemis naturels. »

Le loup s'éloigna pour laisser le vampire se remettre de ce qu'il venait de voir. Gilbert se mordait sa lèvre inférieure, ses canines longues dépassèrent un instant. Il se releva et il laissa pour la première fois depuis longtemps plus d'espace vital à Matthew.

« Tu dois avoir envie de te dépenser.

\- J'ai creusé un chemin autour de la cabane, c'est très ennuyeux d'en faire le tour.

\- J'ai acheté des raquettes et des volants, on pourrait…

\- Je ne vois pas aussi bien que toi dans la nuit.

\- Tu as d'autres sens pour compenser.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de mes nouveaux sens.

\- Il faudra bien que tu t'en accommodes.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Dans une semaine, je serai six pieds sous terre », lui jeta à la figure Matthew.

Gilbert fronça les sourcils comme s'il devinait la puissance du tourment intérieur du jeune loup. Sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à quelques jours, des heures qui défilaient bien trop vite au goût de Matthew en la présence de Gilbert. Toute sa peur était canalisée par l'effort de résistance à maintenir en la présence du vampire. Même s'il ne défaisait pas Gilbert, il pourrait se sentir satisfait de lui avoir tenu tête jusqu'à la fin.

« Tout ce que je peux faire pour toi, c'est t'éviter de souffrir quand ce sera le moment. Pour cela, il faudra que j'ai accès totalement à ton esprit et… »

Matthew ne lui ferait pas cet honneur, il préférait expérimenter son trépas et emporter avec lui ses secrets dans la tombe. De colère, Gilbert tapa dans une motte de terre.

« … Je reviens, Matthew, avec de quoi jouer… Ne fais pas de bêtise en mon absence, je n'ai pas envie de te retrouver à moitié mort à côté d'une barrière. »

Matthew lui tira la langue avec gaminerie. Il avait tenté de s'enfuir et il avait lamentablement échoué. L'enclos avait été conçu pour être très spacieux mais Matthew n'utilisait que son centre pour y vivre et s'y déplacer. S'il franchissait certaines limites, son mal de tête empirait et son nez se mettait à saigner abondamment.

Gilbert revint en sifflotant joyeusement.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rends si joyeux ?

\- J'ai une théorie sur ton ours, et je compte bien la mettre en pratique.

\- Il faudrait que tu le voies de nouveau, et ce n'est pas gagné d'avance.

\- Si tu crois que je ne sais pas comment tirer sur la ficelle pour le faire venir comme un gentil petit toutou.

\- Je ne suis pas…

\- …Un clebs, mon génial moi s'en souvient. »

Matthew devina que Gilbert n'était pas très loin de la solution alors que lui patinait encore.

« Seulement, ton ours doit être plutôt subtil à déjouer parce qu'il n'est déjà pas difficile à repérer. M'étonne pas que je me prenne une baffe à chaque fois de ton gros nounours, affirma Gilbert en lui passant une raquette.

\- Arrête de parler de lui.

\- C'est quand même pas commun un ours polaire, continua Gilbert sans se préoccuper de l'objection de Matthew et en jouant à faire sauter le volant avec sa raquette. A un moment, je voulais essayer avec un petit oiseau. Gilbird que je l'appelais. J'ai préféré avoir un véritable animal de compagnie. Seulement, il vit de jour. On n'a pas les mêmes horaires, c'est compliqué.

\- Et comment fais-tu pour le nourrir, demanda Matthew alors qu'il rattrapait le premier service.

\- Je le fais la nuit. Et il est tellement bien discipliné par le génialissime moi qu'il se tient à carreau. Et ton ours, tu t'en occupes ?

\- Bien sûr…

\- C'est quoi son petit nom ?

\- Comme si j'allais te le dire, répliqua Matthew vexé de ne pas s'en souvenir et d'avoir raté le volant.

\- Oh, un mot de passe, merde. En huit jours, ça va être compliqué.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, il t'en a fallu dix pour trouver l'ours, le charria Matthew avant de relancer le jeu.

\- Oh, c'est bon. Il était planqué dans le blizzard ! Ma génialissime personne ne pouvait pas deviner !

\- Tu n'es pas si génial que ça alors.

\- Oh, ne me cherche pas. Je vais trouver comment faire fondre ton gros nounours de tendresse pour ma génialissime personne.

\- Tendresse, s'étonna Matthew alors que sa cible blanche lui échappait à nouveau.

\- Donc, ce n'est pas cela. Pourtant quand je l'ai vu, tu étais...

\- Il n'y a pas de tendresse entre nous. Tu vas me faire la peau, tu te rappelles, s'énerva Matthew avant de taper dans le volant. Les vampires, vous êtes vraiment sanguinaires…

\- Hé, hé, hors zone… Le sang est notre seule source d'alimentation. Pour éviter de se nourrir à la source, on a même essayé de cambrioler des convois de dons du sang. Et parfois, on arrive à convaincre des humains de nous servir de ressources comme Antonio. Seulement, ils deviennent comme nous au bout d'un certain temps. Il n'y a jamais de véritable alternative vraiment convenable. Le tout, c'est de faire attention, quand on se sert pour ne pas tuer notre victime…

\- Ne joue pas le bon St Maritain, j'ai attendu parler de tous ces massacres et pillages derrière vous.

\- Ce n'est pas nous… »

Matthew haussa les épaules, il n'était pas du tout convaincu par ce faible argumentaire. Il attendait impatiemment que Gilbert reprenne le jeu où il l'avait laissé.

« …On est à peu près sûr d'être suivi par une meute de loup garous sanguinaires.

\- Evidemment, c'est de notre faute, râla Matthew en smachant.

\- C'est toi qui m'as accusé… le premier. Je n'ai rien dit contre ta meute en particulier,… vous êtes plutôt du genre pacifiste… »

Gilbert se racla la gorge sur le dernier mot après que le projectile est filé hors zone.

« On ne vous a rien fait, contesta Matthew.

\- Il est vrai que… te capturer ne nous a pas mis dans les petits papiers… du reste de ta bande. Et ton Chef… est vraiment insupportable depuis.

\- Ah, je suis content de l'apprendre. »

L'objet décrivit une grande courbe avant de venir dans le territoire de Matthew qui le relança d'un geste habile. Il commençait à prendre le coup.

« Je n'imagine même pas les embrouilles si on t'avait tué… Ton frère… a failli étriper Roderich au détour d'une rue…. Franchement…, Francis et Arthur ne sont pas doués… en appâts, ils se tabassent entre eux et ils… ne font vraiment pas attention… Yao, on arrive à le repérer difficilement mais on y arrive… Le Russe doit bien être le plus costaud, il a failli attraper les italiens… bien qu'ils courent vite… J'ai l'impression de me battre… contre une équipe de bras cassés... Heureusement, j'ai le spécimen le plus intéressant pour moi tout seul. »

Matthew rougit en sentant de nouveau cette douce chaleur l'éteindre. Pas de doute, Gilbert avait trouvé le bon filon, d'ailleurs, il ricana tout en faisant un effet avec sa raquette.

« Hé, Matthew, c'est vraiment dommage, tu es un gars formidable.

\- Ne t'oblige pas à en faire des tonnes.

\- Maintenant que j'ai une petite idée de comment faire… je ne vais pas te lâcher. Et ce que j'ai dit était sincère ! »

Ne pouvait-il pas se taire ? Et renvoyer la balle.

« Matthew Williams, je suis vraiment honoré d'avoir fait ta connaissance parce que tu me donnes du fil à retordre… Peu de loups sont doués dans le difficile art des mentalistes, et je trouve que tu te débrouilles honorablement…

\- Arrête avec les compliments creux. Ce que tu veux, c'est me vaincre et me jeter après. On ne va pas se mentir là-dessus… »

Les yeux de Gilbert se plissèrent sous la concentration alors qu'il remettait le jeu en route. Avait-il compris à quel point ce serait difficile de vaincre ses réticences ? Et à quel point ce serait impossible dans leur situation actuelle ?

« Oh, très bonne tactique…, lâcha Gilbert en rattrapant in extremis le volant. Un petit indice, Matthew,… ce sera autant ardu de baisser ma herse… que d'apprivoiser ton ours… En huit jours, on n'y arrivera pas.

\- Tu abandonnes ?

\- Non, parce que ma génialissime personne a le doigt sur le nœud du problème alors que de ton côté tu cherches encore. Hé, hé, hé, tu as perdu l'avantage que tu avais sur ma génialissime personne…. Je suis trop génial… Et Matthew, toi aussi, tu es génial ! »

Matthew soupira devant les efforts maladroits de Gilbert pour lui apporter un peu de reconnaissance.

« Je peux t'appeler Mattie ?

\- Non, il n'y a que mon frère qui a le droit, répliqua Matthew en tapant dans le volant de toutes ses forces.

\- Tu préfères Matthew… parce que c'est ton vrai prénom, devina Gilbert. Les autres te nomment epsilon,… ces imbéciles…

\- Tu vas arrêter de tirer sur la corde.

\- Non, je veux te comprendre... Il y a très peu de mentalistes… qui utilisent leur plus gros point faible… comme protection.

\- Mais ça marche, c'est juste qu'ils ne se connaissent pas assez pour s'en servir correctement.

\- Oui, mon génialement génial moi reconnait que tu te bats vraiment bien avec les meilleures armes qui soient. Huit jours…

\- Si tu me fais un décompte du temps qui me reste à vivre chaque jour, je t'en voudrais à mort.

\- Je ne peux pas m'arrêter… d'y penser, dit Gilbert en faisant tourner le volant entre ses doigts. Je ne peux pas te relâcher, et… Je n'ai pas envie de te tuer… Si je gagne sur ton esprit, tu seras affaibli à jamais… et une cible facile…. Si je n'y arrive pas avant le terme… Je ne saurais pas t'enfermer… pour que tu ne blesses personne…. Je ne sais pas comment vous faîtes pour réprimer vos instincts.

\- On s'enferme, c'est aussi simple que cela. Avec le temps qui reste, tu ne pourras pas me construire ce qu'il faut pour me garder.

\- Intéressant comme information…. Et vous faisiez comment avant ? »

Un petit bruit accompagna la remise en service du projectile blanc.

« On allait dans des contrées boisées très reculée et difficile d'accès. Et on n'avait aucune garantie qu'on ne croiserait pas un humain en vadrouille.

\- En fait, vous avez eu de la chance… jusque-là… tous les six. Je ne peux pas te lâcher… en pleine nature… en étant transformé…, tu vas me filer entre les pattes.

\- Et je te déconseille fortement de te mettre en travers de ma route dans ces cas-là, tu finirais en pâté pour chien.

\- Loin de moi… l'envie de finir ma…génialissime existence… déchiqueté… par une brute sans cervelle.

\- Et loin de moi l'envie de planter bêtement mes crocs dans tes géniales fesses, commenta Matthew.

\- Oh, tout à l'heure,… tu n'étais pas contre l'idée… de me goûter, s'en amusa Gilbert.

\- J'ai des pulsions à l'approche de la Pleine Lune.

\- Comment je vais faire… pour vaincre ton ours… si je ne peux pas m'approcher de toi ?

\- Tout dépend du degré de proximité que tu recherches…

\- Ne me tente pas…, créature de Satan !

\- Hé, on est au même niveau de ce point de vue-là ! Vous êtes trop séduisants ! Et nous, nous ne pouvons pas nous contrôler !

\- Je sais que ma… génialissime personne… est… génialement… attractive. »

Matthew se tapa le front avec son poing, Gilbert le prenait sur le ton de la plaisanterie alors que lui était tout à fait sérieux. Le regard de Matthew louvoya vers le vampire, il était déjà essoufflé alors qu'il faisait du badminton que depuis un quart d'heure.

« Pas en forme ? On peut arrêter si tu n'as pas d'endurance. »

La mine de Gilbert s'assombrit rapidement.

« Il y a un problème, demanda Matthew.

\- Ce ne... sont pas… tes affaires.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vampires asthmatiques.

\- Je ne suis pas asthmatique…, j'ai juste besoin… de reprendre mon souffle… Vous êtes bien plus fort… physiquement… que nous.

\- Enfin, quand même…

\- Et on a parlé tout du long…, c'était épuisant… »

Intrigué, Matthew le regarda s'asseoir pour reprendre des forces. Tout à l'heure, qu'est-ce qu'avais dit son frère ? Ton temps est compté. Est-ce que Gilbert arrivait en fin de vie ? Les vampires étaient immortels, tout ceci n'avait pas de sens.

« Es-tu malade, demanda Matthew sans oser dire mourant.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça… Comme je suis albinos, j'ai quelques soucis…

\- Tu te protèges pourtant bien du soleil.

\- Même la lune indirectement peut me chauffer la peau… Surtout la Pleine Lune… »

Matthew leva la tête vers la demi-lune éclairant le ciel nuageux. Elle n'apparaissait que par intermittence ce qui devait soulager Gilbert.

« Et là, tu le supportes ?

\- Plutôt bien. En fait, il ne me reste que très peu de temps pour réussir à forcer ton mental. Je suis resté bien trop longtemps dehors.

\- Il paraît que les vampires se régénèrent à la Pleine Lune.

\- Et moi, je ne peux pas. Les autres vampires, après t'avoir coupé la tête bien entendu, vont sûrement se taper la bronzette sur les chaises longues pour reprendre des forces. Et dire, ça nous fout pourtant la trouille de sortir alors que vous êtes dehors aussi.

\- Si on pouvait éviter de faire autant de dégâts, on le ferait.

\- La culpabilité, ça vous ronge toujours autant. Alors que de notre côté, on finit par malheureusement s'y faire. C'est la soif, Matthew… Comme vous, une fois qu'on y a gouté, on ne peut plus s'en passer… Et l'immortalité, c'est vraiment tentant… Au tout début…

\- Au tout début ?

\- Au bout d'un moment, tu connais tous les autres vampires et tu vois passer les autres êtres humains, et les loups garous aussi, et tu te lasses. Et pourtant, il y a cette soif… Il y a cet instinct de survie trop puissant à contenir…

\- Tu as des pensées bien moroses. Si tu veux, on échange de place, osa Matthew d'une petite voix.

\- C'est de rencontrer des types comme toi qui me donne goût à la vie. Et vous défaire m'apporte autant de satisfaction personnelle que de dégoût de moi-même. »

Gilbert se tut après cette confession, il avait l'air contrarié. Ce devait être parce que sa génialissime personne ne se trouvait pas aussi géniale qu'il aurait aimé l'être.

« Je vais aller boire, et je reviens. Je commence vraiment à avoir trop soif, et ce serait idiot de mourir en jetant mes crocs sur toi. »

Matthew fit une mine dégoûtée en se frottant le cou de gêne, il n'aimerait vraiment pas avoir cette sensation de peau transpercée par des crocs quoi qu'on ait pu dire sur le plaisir qu'on pouvait en ressentir. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser au plaisir. Dans cet enclos, il ne pouvait pas se satisfaire tranquillement, ce devenait vraiment pesant avec Gilbert qui lui tournait autour presque toute la nuit. Et Gilbert lui plaisait même s'il était son adversaire. Il était confus de ressentir autant de désir pour un vampire qui le maintenait prisonnier. Serait-il victime du syndrome de Stockholm ? Il était le centre d'attention de Gilbert ce qui lui était bien agréable. Et, Gilbert avait toujours une justification quant à ses actes. Il buvait du sang parce qu'il y était contraint par sa nature comme Matthew ne pouvait échapper à ses transformations tous les vingt-huit jours. Gilbert devait le tuer pour protéger les siens même s'il n'en avait aucune envie. Et si la situation avait été l'inverse, il serait un bourreau également.

Matthew n'aimait vraiment pas de sympathiser avec lui, il en savait presque plus sur Gilbert que sur d'autres membres de sa meute. Et la présence du vampire pouvait lui manquer dans la journée, il dormait très peu au soleil en attendant le soir avec impatience. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il manquait de compagnie mais bien parce qu'il appréciait beaucoup trop Gilbert.

« Mon frère est un idiot, râla Gilbert en revenant. Je ne sais pas si toi, tu as parfois cette impression de parler à un imbécile… »

Le loup ria en se souvenant de son frère qui n'en manquait généralement pas une.

« Alfred n'est pas mal dans son genre, il est très… impulsif…

\- Mon frère est dragué depuis des lustres par Feleciano, et il croit encore que c'est de la pure amitié entre eux ! Heureusement, l'italien est quelqu'un de très patient. Un jour, ça va leur péter à la gueule ! On va les retrouver emboité l'un dans l'autre au détour d'un couloir…

\- Ne me parle pas de ce genre de chose !

\- Oh, pardon… ça te travaille à ce point ? »

Si Gilbert savait à quel point ses rêves n'avaient rien de sage les concernant tous les deux… Quel idiot il fait de tomber amoureux de son tortionnaire…

« Et ton jumeau ? Comme c'est le chef de ta bande, il doit bien avoir une louve garrotte en vue ?

\- Une louve garou. Non, pour l'instant, il n'y a personne. On ne va pas inviter une fille alors que vous êtes dans les parages, expliqua Matthew alors que la lumière de la Lune le surprit.

\- Oui, c'est sûr. Viens chez nous, belle femme aux jambes poilues…

\- Elles ne sont pas plus poilues que les autres, s'indigna Matthew.

\- … Nous sommes six beaux mâles à tes ordres… Quoi les vamps d'à côté, ils sont très sympas… reviens, chérie !

\- Ce n'est pas drôle du tout. On voulait des petits, grogna Matthew.

\- Un truc que je ne comprends pas… Il n'y a que votre Chef qui a le droit d'avoir une femme, ce n'est pas un peu extrême ?

\- Il faut qu'il soit marié avant que les autres ne le soient et qu'il ait un descendant avant les autres.

\- J'avais cru comprendre que les gammas étaient ensembles.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas pareil, ils sont homosexuels. Les premiers petits de la meute doivent être de l'alpha. Et si jamais il est stérile ou incapable de dénicher une femme, il se fera prendre sa place parce qu'on n'attendra pas cent sept ans pour avoir des enfants.

\- Oh, une copine en vue ?

\- Non, pas pour l'instant, affirma Matthew en se protégeant les yeux de la lueur de la Lune.

\- En plus, si tu flashes sur un mec vampire, ce n'est peut-être pas ta tasse de thé.

\- On serait capable de bien des choses à l'approche de la Pleine Lune, on n'est pas très regardant... »

Les joues de Gilbert rosirent de gêne en s'imaginant toutes les perspectives.

« Il vaut mieux être enfermé les soirs de Pleine Lune.

\- Je pense que c'est une bonne conclusion, dit Gilbert. J'ai encore plus la trouille de vous qu'auparavant. Pas étonnant qu'on vous colle sur le dos tous les meurtres glauques.

\- Tu n'as jamais discuté avec un loup garou ? Pourtant, je ne dois pas être le premier que tu testes.

\- Ils ne me résistaient pas bien longtemps. Et puis, ils n'étaient pas très bavards, ils avaient plus envie de me faire du mal que de se laisser faire.

\- Je ne me laisse pas faire. »

Gilbert s'essuya le front alors qu'il transpirait plus intensément.

« Toi, tu as compris que j'étais ta seule chance pour sortir d'ici. Et tu essaies de m'amadouer, de te rendre sympathique, de fraterniser avec moi… Si tu crois que je ne te sens pas venir… Je ne te libèrerai pas, tu es un trop grand danger pour les miens. Tu es déjà arrivé à nous espionner sans qu'on s'en aperçoive…

\- Je ne cherche pas à fraterniser avec toi, se vexa Matthew. Et toi, de ton côté, tu fais pareil ? C'est calculé ? Je ne supporte pas… Evidemment, c'est dans ta tactique…

\- Mais non,… je suis naturellement… génialement attachant,… ce n'est pas calculé… Et je… »

Gilbert s'effondra sur lui-même d'un seul coup, Matthew paniqua en l'apercevant ainsi à terre et il se précipita vers lui. Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, il agita ses mains devant les yeux rougeoyants qui se vidaient de leur étincelle de malice.

« Gilbert, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- La Lune… trop forte… »

Par instinct, Matthew se mit à hurler pour avoir de l'aide.

« Non, ta meute… ne pourra pas…

\- Les autres vampires ? »

Gilbert eut un sourire désabusé avant de s'évanouir complètement.

Matthew ne savait que faire maintenant que Gilbert avait perdu connaissance. Le vampire aurait pu l'aider pour l'amener en sécurité. La lumière de la Lune était bien trop forte pour qu'il puisse la supporter avec la qualité de sa peau. Et il disparaîtrait complètement sous celle-ci s'il ne le bougeait pas rapidement. Il n'y avait pas d'ombre vraiment convenable dans son enclos.

Le loup ne pouvait pas s'approcher des barrières et encore moins de la porte à moins de produire un énorme effort de volonté. Il ne pouvait garder Gilbert dans la cabane, elle était ouverte vers l'astre nocturne.

Il tenta d'appeler les autres vampires sans aucun succès. Le temps était compté. Et Matthew ne pouvait se résoudre à voir mourir la personne qui faisait son quotidien depuis plus d'une semaine. Ce n'était pas dans ses principes de laisser quelqu'un en danger sans rien tenter. Et au moins, sa vie qu'il perdrait d'ici quelques jours vaudrait le coup s'il sauvait la sienne.

Matthew prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, il prit Gilbert dans ses bras, et il s'avança vers la porte. Sa tête ne tarda pas à devenir lancinante, une migraine atroce le saisit tout entier alors que son nez se mettait à saigner. Et pourtant, il avançait, il était mu par sa volonté de sauver Gilbert. Chaque pas lui semblait une véritable épreuve, il avait peur de flancher, de tituber et d'échouer. Il continuait d'avancer, il n'y avait que quelques mètres qui le séparaient de cette fichue porte en argent. Il ferma les yeux tellement il avait mal au crâne. Il avait l'impression que des étincelles de douleur prenaient possession de tout son corps. Il avançait toujours plus près du but malgré les vertiges.

Il tourna la poignée, il poussa Gilbert à l'intérieur, le soulagement qui l'envahit l'acheva. Il tomba à son tour alors que la porte se refermait les séparant. L'un allait vivre, et l'autre allait mourir.

Ce devait terminer ainsi de toute manière.

Son environnement devint un grand flou noir dans lequel son esprit se perdit.

C'était la fin, il ne sentait plus rien tellement il avait mal, et c'était une mort bien douce pourtant bien loin des siens.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le dernier chapitre (en sachant qu'il y aura un one-shot complémentaire Spamano dès qu'il sera écrit...).

Kumajirou patrouillait comme à son habitude autour de l'igloo représentant l'esprit de son maître. Ce vampire venait bien trop souvent l'embêter sans pour autant comprendre ce que cherchait inconsciemment Matthew. Il suffisait pourtant de lui demander son nom.

Kumajirou protégerait le loup garou aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait de l'hémorragie provoqué par l'argent.

Il toussa bruyamment, il inspira difficilement, un filet d'air s'insinua dans sa gorge. Il revint difficilement à lui, il avait l'impression de renaître. Son corps était douloureux, sa tête était prise dans une enclume et un marteau. Tout tanguait autour de lui. Le vertige ne cessait pas, il inspira de nouveau prenant une nouvelle goulée d'air qui enflammait ses poumons.

Le petit matin, le soleil caressait sa peau.

Il entendit un soupir.

Tout doucement, il reprit peu à peu conscience de ce qui l'entourait au fur et à mesure de ses respirations de plus en plus calme. Il était tout cotonneux.

« J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais y passer. »

Cette voix, il connaissait cette voix.

Matthew ouvrit les yeux vers la personne qui l'avait sauvé. Une personne avec une ombrelle, il ne le distinguait pas nettement. Et il sentait la présence de Gilbert dans son esprit qui l'apaisait et qui lui faisait passer ce cap plus sereinement. Il ne put lutter, il s'abandonna à cette voix qui susurrait dans sa tête tellement de réconfort et de mots doux. Il en avait besoin. Tellement besoin qu'il se laissait faire dans les pattes de son ours qui veillait sur lui alors que le vampire albinos lui parlait. Il ne comprenait pas tout, il savait juste que c'était ce qu'il lui fallait là en ce moment.

« Gilbert m'a appelé, et je t'ai transporté là tandis qu'il te soulageait comme il pouvait, lui expliqua Antonio en lui épongeant le front. Tout va bien se passer, tout va s'arranger.

\- Quelques jours de plus ou de moins… »

Le sourire d'Antonio se crispa. Matthew resta à se faire bercer par les paroles du vampire dans sa tête de plus en plus légère, il se sentait important aux yeux de Gilbert parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. C'était très mauvais, surtout qu'il discutait à présent avec son ours. Il allait être vaincu d'ici peu.

« Je sais que tu es en colère, débuta Antonio. Moi aussi… Ils se foutent bien de nous… Ils aiment trop faire couler le sang… Tu devrais être avec ta bande de copains en train de t'amuser, et pas dans cet enclos comme une bête… Si je pouvais te sortir de là, je le ferais. Je te jure que je le ferais… »

Matthew laissa de côté le vampire qui s'installait dans la première couche de son mental pour remercier l'espagnol qui prenait soin de lui. Il était faible, vraiment très faible. Gilbert allait trouver le mot de passe, il en était sûr s'il prenait le temps de faire attention à son ours. Il se sentait tellement las.

« Des promesses, toujours des promesses… Même par amour, je ne veux plus devenir comme eux… Ne te fais pas piéger comme moi…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, demanda Matthew sans réfléchir.

\- Tu as sauvé la vie de Gilbert, ils te sont redevables.

\- Je suis un loup garou, ils me tueront. Nous sommes ennemis, et ne crois pas que nous soyons plus tendres avec eux.

\- Ce pourrait cesser cette guerre idiote.

\- Les loups garous ne supportent pas les vampires parce qu'ils prennent plaisir à sucer le sang de leurs victimes, répondit Matthew par automatisme. Ils n'éprouvent aucune culpabilité face à leurs actes, ils ne font rien pour changer. Ils pensent être dans leur bon droit. On ne peut pas les laisser agir.

\- Et pourtant, vous seriez prêt à les tuer alors que c'est contre vos principes.

\- C'est le seul moyen pour se débarrasser d'eux. Il y aurait ainsi moins de victimes.

\- Et s'ils ont des donneurs ? »

Matthew ria tristement, pourquoi Antonio l'embêtait-il alors qu'il avait du mal à se repérer dans le temps…

« Ils préfèrent chasser, c'est bien connu. Et ils nous tuent, nous devons nous défendre maintenant.

\- Et vous ne pourriez pas trouver un arrangement ? Au moins entre vos deux troupes…

\- Non, impossible…

\- Et pourquoi as-tu sauvé Gilbert alors ? »

Matthew sombra de nouveau à cause de l'effort qu'il avait fait pour parler, et il se retrouva dans son mental tout contre la fourrure chaude et douce de son ours, il était dans un petit cocon de douceur après autant d'épreuve, il voulait s'abandonner à cette chaleur.

« Matthew, tu es avec moi ? »

Matthew regarda vers Gilbert qui se tenait debout devant lui dans une armure digne du Moyen Age. Il reconnut un ensemble de Chevalier Teutonique à sa cape blanche parée de cette croix noire aux incurvations caractéristiques. En arrière fond, il pouvait apercevoir le château toujours aussi bien cadenassé.

« Tu n'es pas en train de repartir ?

\- Laisse-moi faire un câlin à mon ours, bougonna Matthew en resserrant sa prise sur son animal.

\- Tu as failli perdre la vie, je ne crois pas que tu t'en rendes bien compte.

\- J'ai l'impression de flotter.

\- C'est parce que je supprime ta douleur autant que je le peux. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu meures.

\- Parce que si je meurs, tu étais condamné. Evidemment…

\- Je ne voulais pas, c'est tout. Je ne pouvais pas te regarder mourir, je ne pouvais pas…

\- Ah, oui, votre culpabilité devant la mort des autres.

\- Pas toi. »

Gilbert se tut l'air de réfléchir intensément.

« Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû mettre ta vie en danger pour moi. Je t'en suis très reconnaissant. »

Matthew sourit à ces paroles.

« Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, continua Gilbert, et je suis vraiment désolé que tu sois dans cette situation…

\- Si Ivan ne m'avait pas jeté dans ce fossé parce que je collais trop mon jumeau, je n'en serais pas là. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu aurais vraiment dû laisser m'en aller, j'aurais voulu mourir comme ça », se plaint Matthew maintenant que tout lui revenait.

Il voulait que tout se termine parce qu'émotionnellement il n'en pouvait plus. C'était dans les bras de Gilbert qu'il voulait être, et pas là sur le sol par terre, il réclamait sa présence de tout son être. Qu'il soit là à la lisière de son esprit n'était pas suffisant.

« Dans un acte héroïque et pur… Pardonne-moi, mais, moi non plus, je ne pouvais pas… je ne pouvais pas… te laisser agoniser juste à côté de moi… Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis vraiment heureux de te connaître… Tu es vraiment très fort, tout autant que moi, je le sens… Et je le pense vraiment… De plus, tu es… comment dire… altruiste et droit… J'en suis vraiment jaloux…A côté de ça, tu as un côté naïf qui me plaît bien… Tu as de l'esprit, et tu es vraiment trop timide quand tu ne connais pas les gens… Tu as de bonnes idées mais tu ne sais pas les mettre en avant… Merci, vraiment merci de m'avoir sauvé…»

Matthew entendit la herse se lever, il ne comprit pas ce qui l'avait actionné. Et de son côté, sa défense s'étiolait de plus en plus. Son ours le gardait toujours auprès de lui, ce ne serait plus qu'une question de minutes. Il suffisait que Gilbert saisisse l'occasion de vaincre le plantigrade.

« Pourquoi maintenant la herse se lève… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- J'espère vraiment que tu n'es pas trop amoché, tu as le cerveau ralenti. Je peux venir te toucher.

\- Réellement ?

\- Non, je ne peux pas réellement le faire à cause du soleil. Juste de manière psychique. Es-tu d'accord ?

\- Viens…

\- Kumajirou, je vais prendre soin de ton maître.»

Gilbert prit tendrement Matthew dans ses bras l'éloignant de l'ours qui n'avait opposé aucune résistance. L'animal partit en laissant l'igloo avec pour seul rempart sa porte qui ne tarderait pas à céder. Matthew eut vraiment peur, il avait les larmes aux yeux d'être aussi vulnérable entre les mains de Gilbert. La porte baillait depuis un petit moment, et l'ours était parti.

« Je ne te ferais pas de mal, je te promets…

\- Des promesses, toujours des promesses…

\- Cette nuit, avec Antonio, on va ouvrir ton enclos, et tu seras libre.

\- Je suis un danger pour les tiens.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Tu es bien trop intègre. Je me trompe peut-être… Mais ça m'est égal de me tromper… Cela fait deux fois que tu as failli passer l'arme à gauche devant mes yeux, il n'y aura pas de troisième fois.

\- Il faudra bien que je meure un jour, plaisanta Matthew.

\- Pas par ma faute. »

Matthew grimaça en se recroquevillant encore plus contre Gilbert, il se détestait pour aimer autant celui qui le retenait aussi loin des siens, enfermé dans une prison dangereuse, dont la lisière dégagée signifiait la liberté. Il n'y avait là que de la cruauté, il ne devait pas céder à cette inclinaison. Ne pas croire à tout ce qu'il disait.

« Matthew, susurra le vampire à son oreille, tu es émotionné… »

Il se mit à pleurer, il ne voulait pas que tout se termine maintenant. Le vampire allait le défaire complètement, il avait peur que tout ce qu'il lui avait dit ne soit que des fables pour qu'ils en arrivent là.

«… Et tu n'as plus de quoi réfléchir convenablement…

\- Profites-en, c'est plutôt ton genre.

\- Pour lever ma herse, il faut gagner ma confiance alors que pour chasser ton ours, il faut te reconnaître toi tel que tu es. Ce sont des bonnes défenses…

\- Il n'y a plus que le dernier rempart.

\- Et tu penses être vaincu par moi, chuchota Gilbert.

\- Oui, pleurnicha Matthew, je ne pensais pas… Je croyais que… »

Matthew tremblait, ses larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler, et c'était certainement la même chose dans la réalité. Il était tellement vulnérable, il y avait encore une certaine résistance de sa part mais il suffisait que Gilbert trouve les bons mots, et c'en était fini de lui.

« Moi aussi, je croyais… Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre… Nous avons le même dernier rempart, et c'est franchement surprenant que tu y aies pensé toi aussi… Tu ne serais pas mon âme sœur par hasard, dit-il en riant… Tu n'as pas à avoir peur… »

C'était si tentant de céder. Seulement, il était le prisonnier, ce n'était pas à lui de montrer patte blanche. Matthew serra la représentation mentale de Gilbert encore plus fort contre lui, il était son seul point de repère à présent, il ne pouvait plus le lâcher, il était seul, désespérément seul face à son échec. Les autres lui manquaient, il voulait être avec eux, partir loin de là, les rejoindre, il avait besoin de sa meute. Il ne pouvait plus rester dans la réalité de son emprisonnement une seconde de plus. Alors, il restait dans ce monde onirique à s'accrocher à son bourreau qu'il s'était surpris à aimer.

« Matthew, si tu fais vraiment attention à ce qu'il se passe dans mon château, tu verras… »

Le jeune loup releva la tête pour voir la porte complètement ouverte. Il fut étonné d'avoir réussi à défaire Beilschmidt, et par pudeur et par respect, il ne put se résoudre à franchir le seuil de son ennemi. Il ne pouvait pas imposer une telle blessure indélébile.

Une fois qu'un esprit était forcé, tout le monde pouvait y entrer.

Gilbert l'embrassa sur le crâne, et il frotta son dos dans un geste aimant. La même clef, ils avaient la même clef. Rassuré que tout ceci soit réciproque, Matthew laissa tomber l'affaire et sa porte s'ouvrit. Pendant quelques secondes d'intense appréhension, il retint son souffle en espérant ne pas avoir fait d'erreur en faisant confiance au vampire.

Gilbert n'entra pas, il lui sourit et il l'embrassa avec douceur.

Matthew soupira de soulagement en s'abandonnant à son étreinte, le baiser n'avait pas vraiment de saveur puisqu'il n'y avait aucun souvenir à lui raccorder, c'était plus le geste qui comptait.

Seul l'amour pouvait défaire leur dernier rempart.

Matthew éprouva énormément de joie idiote et d'apaisement qu'il se détendit complètement et qu'il s'endormit. Gilbert avait de toute façon la clef, et il ne tenait qu'à lui de la garder précieusement entre ses mains.

Matthew passa la journée à roupiller et à récupérer. Tout son corps lui semblait léger à présent que le mal était passé. Il fermait les yeux s'imaginant libre, il ne savait pas ce que comptait faire Gilbert et Antonio après l'avoir libéré. Ce serait un acte de haute trahison envers le reste des vampires, et aucun doute qu'ils voudraient s'échapper avec lui. Et Matthew ne pouvait pas laisser Gilbert derrière lui, il avait envie de passer du temps avec lui autrement que dans les circonstances qui les avaient réunies. Un sourire idiot para ses lèvres, ils étaient vraiment deux imbéciles pour se plaire autant alors qu'ils étaient ennemis, tortionnaire et prisonnier. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce pourrait se finir ainsi.

Le soir vint rapidement, Gilbert vint le rejoindre comme à son habitude. Il portait des vêtements plus couvrants pour se protéger de la demi-Lune ainsi qu'une capuche, une casquette et des lunettes de soleil, et il tournait complètement le dos à l'astre nocturne pour ne pas se faire avoir comme la dernière fois.

Il avait un peu de mal à regarder Matthew dans les yeux maintenant que leurs sentiments avaient été dévoilés. Et cette timidité était bien craquante pour le loup. Gilbert eut l'audace de l'embrasser pour de vrai après quelques mots un peu gênés. Le sentiment leur paraissait étrange à tous les deux, l'envie, la confiance, la complicité, l'estime de l'autre, le respect étaient pourtant là.

« Je crois que j'ai attendu ce moment depuis des siècles », lui confia Gilbert.

Antonio ne tarda pas à les rejoindre et à chambouler la petite bulle dans laquelle ils se complaisaient l'un contre l'autre. L'humain et le vampire s'empressèrent de défaire sans un bruit la barrière de l'enclos. Apparemment, elle était en plusieurs tenants qui s'emboîtaient facilement les uns dans les autres. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils avaient dégagés un passage suffisant pour Matthew.

Ils s'enfuirent tous les trois du manoir des vampires avant que leur tentative ne se fasse repérer.

Ils remontèrent dans la forêt jusqu'à la ville sans se préoccuper plus que cela de leur destination finale. L'empressement et l'excitation d'une telle fuite les maintenaient dans un état peu enclin à la prudence, ils ne faisaient vraiment pas attention, ils partaient, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Gilbert et Antonio n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où ils pourraient aller pour se cacher des autres.

Matthew ne désirait qu'une chose, revoir son jumeau, pour le rassurer, pour lui dire que tout allait bien. Au moins cela, avant de disparaître avec Gilbert.

C'est donc ainsi que leurs pas les menèrent avec précipitation vers la maison des loups garous. Et au vu du boucan qu'ils faisaient, ils se firent évidemment choper à l'entrée par le cerbère du soir.

« Haut les mains, les grosses canines ! Je vous préviens, j'ai un sac de grains ! Et je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir ! Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus chez nous !

\- Francis, n'en viens pas à ce genre d'extrémité !

\- Arthur lâche mon pantalon que j'aille accueillir Matthew. Non, je ne faisais rien de sexuel avec l'autre gamma. Non, je le déteste. Aïe, Arthur ! Je suis trop content que tu sois là, Matthew. Alfred était tellement inquiet, et nous aussi !

\- Et pose la question la plus importante, frog. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici tous les deux avec notre epsilon ? »

Matthew expliqua la situation aux deux gammas qui l'écoutèrent attentivement en veillant attentivement sur leur sac de grain. Il suffisait que Francis le renverse pour que Gilbert se sente obligé de compter tous les grains et de les remettre dans le sac sans se tromper ce qui pourrait lui prendre toute la nuit.

« Je vais voir ça avec le Chef », grommela Arthur de très mauvais poil parce qu'on l'avait interrompu avec Francis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce furent tous les loups garous qui sortirent de la demeure pour saluer Matthew et le prendre dans leurs bras. Même Ivan fut heureux de le retrouver bien qu'embarrassé par ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Alfred accapara Matthew pendant de longues minutes en lui faisant un grand câlin ce qui mit beaucoup de baume au cœur de l'ancien prisonnier.

« Je suis trop content que tu ailles bien, je me suis fait du souci, Mattie. J'ai vraiment eu peur de te perdre.

\- Et on fait quoi d'eux ? »

Gilbert repartit dans des explications, et Matthew dut peser de tout son poids pour faire accepter les deux fuyards chez eux. L'epsilon avait de quoi faire fléchir les réticences du Russe en lançant quelques allusions à sa capture pour le moins surprenante. Et un de son côté. Alfred était tellement reconnaissant envers Antonio et Gilbert d'avoir ramené son jumeau (Quoi, jumeaux ? Explique, grand manitou…) qu'il fut très facilement convaincu de les laisser crécher chez eux. Les gammas furent plus longs à convaincre, ils allaient le garder à l'œil le vampire, et ils auraient toujours un sac de riz dans les mains. Et ils ne se quitteraient pas tous les deux d'une semelle. Yao fut le plus difficile, il avait toujours en travers de la gorge la trahison de Kiku Honda. Gilbert eut raison de Yao en lui donnant des informations confidentielles sur le vampire en signe de bonne foi.

Donc après une grande polémique sur pouvait-on vraiment faire confiance à une grande dent ou pas, les loups acceptèrent finalement de les héberger à force d'arguments de la part de Matthew.

A peine furent-ils tous rentré à l'intérieur, Gilbert étant invité avec toutes les formes de convenance par son petit ami qui ne le lâchait plus, qu'ils entendirent la porte tambouriner et qu'une voix délicieusement italienne ne hurle désespérément.

« Bastardo, reviens ! Et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai soif, tu m'entends ! Sors de là !»

Les deux gammas se réjouirent d'un tel revirement de situation.

« Au moins, on les emmerde autant qu'eux l'ont fait avec nous la semaine dernière ! »

Ils revirent leur jugement quand l'italien n'arrêta pas en sérénades nocturnes passionnées pour récupérer son espagnol.

De terribles négociations s'en suivirent de jardin à balcon entre les loups et les vampires pour cohabiter en bon voisin. Eviter les tapages nocturnes et diurnes, les enlèvements intempestifs et les agressions au coin des rues seraient déjà une grande avancée. Comment ça ils ne tenaient pas Ivan ? Où était-il passé ce sale traître ?

La tête posée contre l'épaule de Gilbert et les doigts entrelacés avec les siens, Matthew laissait Alfred gérer les pourparlers depuis la fenêtre. Il pouvait se sentir satisfait d'avoir ouvert la voie à une meilleure entente entre leurs deux bandes tel un éclaireur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donc, voilà… Et comme, je le dis, il y aura une suite avec le thème sérénade (Romano va sortir sa guitare pour vous et embêter tout un tas d'ennemis en chantant pour récupérer Antonio, si ce n'est pas romantique… Romano, pose tes tomates ! ) et il y aura des explications supplémentaires. Si vous avez des questions non résolues (par exemple, que devient Ivan ?), c'est le moment de les poser, je me ferais une joie d'y répondre avec cet one-shot. Il n'est pas encore écrit donc il ne sera pas là tout de suite.


	5. OS Spamano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème : Sérénade
> 
> Disclaimers : Hétalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya et Suavemente besame à Elvis Crespo, et les premières notes, c'est une autre chanson.
> 
> Personnages : Tout un tas.
> 
> Couple principal : Spamano
> 
> Note de l'auteur très longue : Romano est trop mignon dans l'anime avec le seul mot d'espagnol qu'il connait (besame ! besame !), j'ai choisi cette chanson exprès.
> 
> J'ai essayé de faire plaisir avec les couples mais je n'ai pas pu tout faire dans cet one-shot (mais ne sait-on jamais, je pourrais avec le thème : querelle de long terme, faire rencontrer Yao et Kiku, et même trouver un chat garou grec...).
> 
> Je vous rassure, vous saurez la vérité à propos d'Ivan. Et ai-je déjà précisé que les Alliés avaient un très grand balcon ? Non. Ils ont un très grand balcon.
> 
> Pour la traduction des paroles en français, c'est plutôt approximatif.

« Siente mi amor (ressens mon amour), commença Romano après quelques accords.

\- Non, je ne ressens rien ! Va-t'en », hurla Antonio le coupant derechef dans sa tentative de réconciliation.

Ne pouvait-il pas attendre la fin de la chanson ! Romano s'énerva :

« Bâtard espagnol ! J'ai sorti la guitare pour toi ! Et je me donne en spectacle devant les carpettes !

\- Ne vient-il pas de nous insulter, ça mérite de le chasser d'ici, commenta un blond agaçant.

\- Je trouve qu'on devrait donner une chance à l'amour, répondit son petit ami qui assistait lui aussi aux sérénades de Romano.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant », cria Antonio.

Romano en avait assez de courir après son amant qui avait décidé sur un coup de tête de se réfugier chez des loups garous qui ne le laisserait jamais entrer. Et il l'aimait, alors il n'abandonnait pas, il le faisait jusqu'à même oublier de se nourrir.

Heureusement, la pleine Lune serait bientôt là pour lui faire retrouver des forces.

Romano lui montra la table à côté de lui avec des chandelles et un bouquet de roses rouge. Antonio se pencha légèrement depuis le balcon des loups garous pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Au moins, il était curieux de ce qu'il lui préparait. Tout autant que ses deux gardes du corps. Romano détestait d'avoir un public aussi nombreux !

« Oh, un dîner au clair de Lune ! Avec un vampire ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Je n'ai pas envie de manger des pâtes, ironisa Antonio, et de me faire sucer les veines !

\- Si je me souviens bien, ça ne te gênait pas au début de notre relation.

\- Maintenant si !

\- Et que je sois plus jeune que toi ne t'a jamais dérangé !

\- Ce n'est qu'en apparence, t'es plus vieux de plusieurs siècles !

\- Si vous pouviez arrêter de laver votre linge en public…

\- On ne t'a pas demandé d'être là, Arthur », clamèrent les deux amoureux en pleine crise.

Quand il avait été transformé par Roderich, Romano n'avait que dix-sept ans comme son frère. Il garderait cette jeunesse éternellement. Et il n'avait jamais dit à Antonio, pour ne pas lui faire peur, qu'il venait à peine de devenir un vampire lors de leur première rencontre. Donc, par conséquent, il était effectivement le plus jeune, Antonio avait huit ans de plus que lui.

Il avait maintenu son petit ami dans l'ignorance de la vie de vampire, tout lui retombait dessus à présent.

Il n'avait pas choisi cette existence, c'était le destin qui s'en était chargé. Il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est si son parrain vampire ne l'avait pas mordu alors qu'il agonisait. Le froid de la mort ne l'avait alors jamais quitté. Antonio avait rendu cette morsure beaucoup plus supportable. Il n'avait alors plus regretté d'avoir pu rester en vie. Il avait connu ainsi l'amour, le vrai… Et chaque seconde qui passait creusait un fossé entre lui et Antonio.

L'humain vieillissait alors que lui restait toujours aussi jeune.

Cet humain, il l'adorait, il se dégageait de lui tellement de chaleur, de gentillesse et d'innocence qu'il en redemanderait encore et encore. La silhouette de l'être aimé se détachait dans le firmament, il était si proche mais si inaccessible, Antonio faisait mine d'être indifférent à ses efforts. Il ne serait pas là si c'était vraiment le cas. Cette idée donna du courage à Romano.

L'italien réajusta sa guitare prêt à aller jusqu'à chanter la chanson préféré de son amoureux pour le faire revenir.

« Suavemente besame ! (Suavement embrasse-moi !) »

Ses joues ne pouvaient pas être plus rouges que maintenant.

« Oh, c'est trop mignon !

\- Tu ne diras pas ça quand il continuera à jouer durant toute la nuit pendant que tu dors Francis.

\- Taisez-vous les clebs », s'insurgea Romano.

C'était déjà assez difficile comme ça.

« Suavemente, besame (Suavement, embrasse-moi)  
que quiero sentir tus labios (que je veuille sentir tes lèvres)  
besandome otra vez (m'embrassant encore une fois)

\- Tu peux toujours courir, l'interrompit Antonio. Espèce d'assassin ! »

Et donc voilà, le nœud du problème. A cause de ce loup mentaliste que les vampires avaient failli exécuter pour se protéger, il était dans la panade amoureuse la plus compliquée qui soit.

« La ferme, bouffeur de tomates et de paëlla ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions sur le moment. Si tu crois que ça me faisait plaisir. Ludwig avait tout entendu, que voulais-tu que je fasse pour cet inconnu ? Et je te clame mon amour, crétin de la lune ! Suave, besame, besame…(suave, embrasse-moi, embrasse-moi)

\- Il met du cœur à l'ouvrage.

\- Toi, le p'tit blond, va te faire mettre, hurla Romano à force de se faire interrompre.

\- Oh, je n'attends que ça », minauda le français à côté d'Arthur récemment insulté.

Très bien, les deux loups étaient focalisés l'un sur l'autre à se battre.

« suave, besame otra vez (suave, embrasse-moi encore une fois), suave que quiero sentir tus labios, suave, besandome otra vez… Aïe… »

Romano venait de se recevoir une savate sur la tête.

« Le génialissime moi en a marre de t'entendre. Ça fait quatre jours que tu nous bassines avec tes chansons à l'eau de rose ou érotique !

\- Bouffe le chienlit jusqu'à la racine, et fais toi tatouer les fesses avec le déshonneur de ta mère, abruti de déserteur ! Sale bouffeur de patates !

\- On a plein de munition, et tu n'as que ta guitare pour te défendre, clama le chef des loups avec cette voix qui l'énervait.

\- Et moi, je suis capable de chanter dans les pires conditions pour mon amoureux !

\- Waouh ! »

L'exclamation d'admiration sonnait bizarrement avec la voix des loups.

« C'est que la grosse canine a envie de se planter dans tes jolis fesses, Antonio », s'exclama Francis.

Même les autres loups habitués par l'humour pervers de Francis firent les gros yeux.

Ce n'était qu'un moment d'intense humiliation à passer dans toute sa longue vie de vampire pour un humain trop têtu pour se rendre compte de sa chance.

« Suave besame, besame, suave, besame un poquito (suave, embrasse-moi un petit peu), suave, besa, besa, besa (suave, embrasse, embrasse, embrasse)… Mais aïe ! C'était quoi ça !

\- Non, tu n'as pas fait ça, Gilbert, râlèrent tous les loups même Matthew.

\- Ce n'était qu'un os ! N'allez pas me dire que vous alliez le ronger jusqu'à la moelle.

\- Un os d'épaule d'agneau, allez, je descends le récupérer.

\- Je viens avec toi, Francis.

\- Les carpettes, je vous rends votre os, si vous me rendez Antonio, proposa Romano au bord du désespoir.

\- Il a le sens des négociations ce vampire, s'en amusa Yao.

\- Est-ce que tu es bien en train de me comparer à un os à moelle, s'insurgea Antonio.

\- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour être avec toi ! Suave, besame otro ratito, (suave embrasse-moi encore) pequeño, hechate pa'ca (petit, envois par-là !)

\- Romano !

\- Cuando tu me besas (quand tu m'embrasses…)

\- Romano !

\- me siento en el aire (je m'envole)

\- Romano ! Hé, ho !

\- por eso cuando te veo (C'est pour ça que quand je te vois)

\- Romano, le balcon appelle le jardin !

\- comienzo a besarte (Je commence à t'embrasser)

\- Romano, derrière toi !

\- Y si te despegas yo me despierto  
de ese rico sueño que me dan tus besos (Et si tu te détaches moi je me réveille  
De ce merveilleux rêve que me donne tes baisers). La ferme, les descentes de lit, je ne vous ai pas demandé de faire le cœur, c'est la première fois que j'arrive presque à faire un couplet en entier en début de soirée. Bande de briseurs de cœur ! Et Antonio, tu as intérêt à revenir très vite sinon je me laisserais mourir de faim !

\- Si tu veux mourir longues dents, ça peut s'arranger », dit une voix inconnue et féminine à lui glacer le sang.

Romano voulut se dégager de l'étreinte de son agresseur mais il s'arrêta très vite dans sa tentative en remarquant le couteau sous sa gorge. Etait-ce un chasseur de vampires ? Ou un membre d'une autre espèce surnaturelle ? En tout cas, elle savait qu'il fallait lui couper la tête pour l'assassiner.

Des longs cheveux blonds, une odeur de femme, des manches blanches et bleues. Ne pas céder à la panique, surtout ne pas céder à la panique, il fallait trouver une solution pour ne pas mourir ce soir, et ce n'était pas en ayant les jambes toutes ramollies qu'il allait sauver sa peau.

« Oh, bonjour, Natalya, fit Romano en essayant de paraître le moins apeuré possible. Aurais-tu oublié que j'ai un jumeau sanguinaire ? »

La biélorusse se mit à rire. Mince, ce n'était pas la bonne réplique à sortir surtout qu'elle ne relâchait même pas sa vigilance. Démente, cette louve, vraiment démente. Tout comme sa petite troupe dont elle était l'alpha.

« Enfin, que mon jumeau a des très bons amis communs avec moi qui eux sont vraiment sanguinaires, rattrapa Romano.

\- Oh, Romano, tu es d'un drôle. D'habitude, tu cours trop vite pour que je puisse t'attraper, la chance a tourné.

\- Et toi, hurla Alfred depuis le balcon. C'est notre proie, laisse-nous jouer avec lui encore un bout de temps ! »

Pas du tout impressionnée par l'américain, Natalya ricana.

« Ce n'est pas de ton balcon que tu pourras m'en empêcher. Ça fait longtemps que je traque cette bande de vampires pour tous les tuer. Je pensais que vous seriez capables de vous en charger à ma place. Comme quoi, il faut tout faire soi-même ! »

Romano sentit la lame bouger contre sa gorge pour l'entailler. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre des forces vitales. Il vit Antonio s'agiter depuis le balcon pour descendre par le côté. Imbécile d'humain !

« Bastardo, je t'interdis de venir en bas, cria-t-il, elle ne plaisante pas. Et elle te tuera aussi !

\- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! Je le fais, c'est tout ! Non, lâche-moi Gilbert ! Francis aussi ! Non, ne m'enfermez pas à l'intérieur ! J'ai dit non, je ne tenterais rien d'idiot. »

Antonio avait assez de jugeote pour ne pas être séparé de Romano alors que celui-ci risquait de se faire tuer. Romano tirait tout son courage dans cette attente horrible en ne quittant pas des yeux Antonio. Si Natalya ne le tuait pas desuite, c'est qu'elle avait une autre idée derrière la tête mais à savoir laquelle. Romano se concentra pour utiliser ses dons psychiques à bon escient, Natalya n'était pas n'importe qui dans ce domaine. Comme Gilbert le lui avait appris, il suffisait parfois d'une légère suggestion pour sauver ses fesses du meilleur des mentalistes.

« Et tu ne serais pas la petite sœur d'Ivan, demanda Yao une fois qu'Antonio fut calmé.

\- Tout à fait, d'ailleurs c'est lui qui m'a dit où vous trouver ! »

Les loups poussèrent un cri d'indignation devant une nouvelle traîtrise de leur ancien bêta. Très bien, Natalya avait baissé ses défenses, Romano ne voyait que du bleu, il suffisait juste d'une démangeaison dans son bras armé, et de réagir au bon moment.

« Ne faîtes pas ces mines dépités, mon grand frère m'a toujours été fidèle. C'est bien la qualité première des loups. Il m'a tellement déçu quand toi, le grand blond avec l'air ahuri, commença Natalya en montrant du doigt le chef des Alliés.

\- Elle parle de moi ?

\- Oui, Alfred, c'est bien de toi qu'elle parle, s'en moqua Arthur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, demanda Alfred en lui faisant un clin d'œil aguicheur.

\- Alfred, ce n'est pas le moment de la draguer. Tu as vu ce qu'elle veut faire, elle n'entre pas dans nos critères de sélection, dit Francis.

\- Arrêtez de m'interrompre et écoutez-moi, s'énerva Natalya.

\- Ne la mettais pas en rogne ! Quand je disais que c'était pénible, débuta Romano avant de se taire et de se faire tout petit pour se reconcentrer sur sa tâche.

\- Je disais donc que toi, le grand blond avec l'air ahuri, tu as gâché tous mes plans de conquête des territoires alentours et d'extermination des vampires ! Je voulais avoir une troupe de loups garous supplémentaires commandés par mon frère pour avoir du renfort. Mais tu as tout gâché !

\- Je n'y peux rien si ton frère est un faible !

\- Et on n'aurait pas suivi Ivan là-dedans, surenchérit Arthur.

\- C'est le loup le plus fort que je n'ai jamais rencontré, il vous y aurait contraints, s'offusqua Natalya. Tu as forcément triché pour le battre !

\- Elle m'accuse de tricherie alors qu'elle ne fait même partie de notre groupe, s'indigna Alfred. Elle a du caractère pour venir me défier seule.

\- Besame, besame », sifflota Romano avant de se prendre un coup sur la tête.

Natalya n'avait pas tapé très fort mais elle l'avait fait avec son poing qui tenait le couteau. Tentative couronnée de succès. Son point faible était son manque d'attention. Ni une, ni deux, Romano se faufila de ses mains pour s'échapper en courant.

« Arrêtez-le !

\- Ah, ils sont trop nombreux », cria Romano avant de faire demi-tour vers la maison en esquivant Natalya et les autres loups à sa poursuite.

Il se téléporta sur le balcon, sa seule solution de survie, pour atterrir dans les bras sûrs d'Antonio.

« Je ne sortirais plus aussi près de la pleine Lune, les loups sont trop effrayants, Antonio, est-ce que tu vois tout ce que je fais pour toi ? »

Romano avait les jambes qui tremblaient, il avait les larmes aux yeux, il avait eu tellement peur de s'en aller sans s'être réconcilié avec Antonio. Il n'osait pas bouger, il était contre son homme, tellement chaud, tellement appétissant, tellement désirable. Ses crocs sortirent d'excitation malgré lui. Il n'avait pas bu depuis des jours.

« J'ai eu peur pour toi, avoua Antonio, et je comprends mieux vos mesures quand je la vois elle. Et depuis quand peux-tu te déplacer sur le balcon ? Les vampires n'ont pas le droit d'entrer chez les gens sans y être invité.

\- C'est comme les toits, c'est à l'extérieur donc je peux !

\- Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas enlevé de force ? Tu en étais capable !

\- Ce n'était pas le but de la manœuvre, je voulais que tu me reviennes vraiment. Besame, besame, besame !

\- Te amo », dit Antonio avant de l'embrasser.

Romano ne put s'empêcher de pleurer dans les bras d'Antonio, toutes les émotions de la soirée se mélangeaient, et la faim qu'il avait oublié se faisait ressentir.

« Dis, est-ce que c'est ton ventre qui s'est mis à gargouiller, demanda Antonio.

\- J'ai soif… Depuis que tu es parti…. »

Antonio tendit automatiquement sa nuque pour qu'il s'abreuve de son sang. Il allait mordre quand…

« Heu, Romano, juste pour savoir ?

\- Mais vous allez arrêter de m'énerver les manteaux de fourrures ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore Arthur ?

\- Ils étaient combien ?

\- Huit. »

Le chiffre fut repris en cœur par tous les autres loups qui s'affolaient.

« Et en plus, il y a Ivan avec eux ! On n'est pas de taille », glapit Francis.

Revenu à des questions plus pragmatiques comme la maison des loups va-t-elle être un rempart suffisant à la meute de Natalya, Romano ne put vraiment pas apprécier la morsure qu'il opéra. Il se sentit revigoré, mais pas autant excité que ce qu'il aurait dû être en pareille occasion, il embrassa Antonio après s'être essuyé la bouche et il se reconcentra sur les loups en bas de la maison.

La compagnie des chasseurs, le nom du groupe de Natalya, s'était regroupé devant le balcon.

Ils étaient effectivement huit loups.

Natalya était l'alpha, leur grand chef, il était rare que ce soit une femme seule. Bien qu'elle soit frêle d'apparence, elle possédait des muscles puissants, son intelligence l'a rendait très dangereuse.

Sa bêta était sa grande sœur, Elena, une louve aux formes très généreuses qui cachait une force redoutable. Le gamma était un petit loup très nerveux avec une arbalète dotée de flèche en forme de crucifix nommé Tino. Le delta, Berwald, un mentaliste, semblait toujours très calme.

Quant aux autres, Toris, Raivis et Eduard constituaient un ensemble epsilon d'éclaireurs.

Et Ivan avait une place bien à part puisqu'il s'était détaché de leur bande pour venir former la leur il y avait quelques années de cela. Ils étaient mal si la compagnie se mettait à les attaquer.

« Ivan, on avait confiance en toi, clama Alfred.

\- Il ne fallait pas, se contenta-t-il de dire.

\- Vous, les Alliés, nous allons vous détruire pour avoir pactisé avec des vampires, proclama Natalya.

\- Mais c'est une extrémiste, il faut la faire piquer, proposa Francis, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? »

Romano observa le comportement de Natalya, elle s'était mise à tourner en rond sans que ce soit vraiment naturel. Tout ceci déstabilisa les loups à côté d'elle qui ne surent vraiment pas comment réagir. Romano connaissait ce genre de symptômes, c'était une attaque mentaliste par suggestions. Il regarda en direction de Gilbert et de Matthew qui avaient les yeux fermés, ils étaient très concentrés sur ce qu'ils faisaient pour dérouter la compagnie des chasseurs.

Seulement, la compagnie avait des mentalistes eux aussi pour protéger Natalya.

Que faisaient Berwald et Eduard ?

« Tino, hurla Elena quand celui-ci se fit assommer par Ivan. Mais, petit frère, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Mais, non, je ne vous permets pas ! Revenez ici ! »

Romano se permit de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus le balcon pour apercevoir une grande majorité des loups entrer dans la maison à l'aide de la clef d'Ivan.

« Bande de carpettes délavées, vous n'avez pas changé la serrure !

\- Je gère, ne t'inquiète pas, Romano, fit Alfred. Matthew, Gilbert, relâchez Natalya ! A trois, ils ne pourront faire autant de mal. »

Des bruits à l'intérieur firent craindre le pire à Romano. On parlait bien de ce traître d'Ivan qui avait trahi les Alliés puis qui venait à l'instant de trahir la compagnie des chasseurs pour revenir chez eux ! Et ne pouvait-t-il pas les trahir à nouveau, bande de crétinus garous ! Si Romano avait le pouvoir de rentrer à l'intérieur pour attaquer le géant Russe, il ne s'en priverait pas.

Natalya reprit ses esprits pour hurler à la mort devant une telle trahison de la part de son frère chéri et adoré et de la majorité de ses troupes.

« Natalya, je t'ai feinté grâce à mon esprit supérieur de persuasion, fanfaronna Alfred, je deviens donc ton alpha ! »

Romano ne comprenait plus. La grande majorité de la troupe ennemie avait forcée l'entrée, et montait les escaliers pour les submerger par le balcon, et ce serait les Alliés qui auraient obtenus la victoire. Non, non, n'allez pas faire croire à un italien qui détale au premier souci qu'il est en sécurité avec un traître dans les murs. Alfred était un idiot, et ce n'était pas le sourire apaisant de son jumeau qui lui ferait croire le contraire.

« Antonio, je te téléporte avec moi au manoir, on se barre loin de ces timbrés.

\- Je crois qu'Alfred a un plan, murmura Antonio.

\- Ivan a un plan aussi mais on ne le connaît pas celui-là ! Ah ! »

Ivan venait de les rejoindre sur le balcon, il tapa dans les mains des autres membres des Alliés en souriant franchement.

« Je vous ai manqué ? Mes petites vacances en famille ont été bien agréables mais il faut croire que je ne supporte pas mes sœurs très longtemps.

\- Ivan, qu'as-tu fait, demanda Natalya déboussolée.

\- Je me suis enfin délivré de toi et des idées de notre famille ancestrale. On peut vivre en paix avec les autres, votre soif de sang à tous les trois me répugne tout autant que les membres qui m'ont suivi. Pardon, Matthew, mais ma sœur m'avait obligé à te mettre à la merci des vampires pour créer un schisme entre les Alliés et l'Axe, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, expliqua Ivan. Natalya, si tu continues dans tes actes, nous te pourchasserons…

\- Ivan, c'est moi le chef, lui rappela Alfred. Natalya, Elena, Tino, vous n'êtes plus que tous les trois. Et avec votre réputation de tueurs de vampire, je ne pense pas que vous fassiez long feu tout seuls !

\- Je préfère mille fois me reconstruire une autre troupe plutôt qu'être sous tes ordres ! Je me vengerai ! Venez, Elena, Tino !

\- Mais, commença Tino, et les autres membres de notre compagnie.

\- Tous des traîtres, on brandira leurs têtes sur des pics ! »

Apparemment, ce n'était pas du goût de Tino qui leva un regard rêveur vers le balcon. Elena hésitait également à partir avec sa sœur. Ils s'en allèrent tout de même avec elle.

« On va les avoir sur le dos », commenta Ivan après leur départ.

Alfred eut un sourire crispé avant de répondre.

« Peut-être bien, l'avantage, c'est que nous avons diminué sa troupe de plus de la moitié…

\- Il n'y a que Berwald de vraiment intéressant dans le lot. Même si les trois autres peuvent prêter main forte en nous couvrant… »

Alfred eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Je dirais que le plus intéressant, c'est ce Toris pour toi. Ne m'as-tu pas trahi pour t'assurer que tout irait pour le mieux pour lui ? Ta sœur avait un très bon moyen de pression sur toi.»

Les joues d'Ivan rosirent alors que les gammas le charriaient à ce propos.

« Si ce n'est pas beau l'amour… Tu as retrouvé ton Toris… Et ce soir, Antonio et Romano se sont réconciliés après des nuits et des nuits de chansons atroces… On va enfin pouvoir dormir », se réjouit Francis.

Sauf que…

« Berwald ! »

…les sérénades, c'était pire en Suédois.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème : Querelle de long terme
> 
> Personnages principaux : Yao, Kiku/Héraklès, et Sadiq.
> 
> Titre : Les chats garous
> 
> Bonjour, alors voici un chapitre supplémentaire. L'un des thèmes de notre soirée a été vampire quand j'y étais encore, et donc, vous aurez un chapitre bonus plutôt court avec un lime Kiku/Héraklès très bientôt

Yao n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les évènements depuis qu'ils avaient accueilli le célèbre vampire Gilbert Beilschimdt et l'humain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

La cohabitation avait été difficile depuis le début. Tout d'abord, parce qu'un vampire au milieu d'une meute de loups l'empêchait de se détendre. Ensuite parce que le vampire italien dehors l'empêchait de dormir toutes les nuits avec ses sérénades pour récupérer son humain. Parce que les gammas étaient devenus intenables trop amusés par la situation de ce pauvre vampire en pleine cours amoureuse. Francis s'étant trouvé des affinités bien dérangeantes avec leurs deux invités surprises pour former un trio tapageur, Arthur faisait une grande crise de jalousie en plus.

Yao venait à en remercier Matthew dès qu'il accaparait l'attention de son petit ami.

Alors depuis que les déserteurs de la troupe de Natalya s'était installé chez eux, Yao pensait qu'ils avaient atteints les limites du supportable.

En fait, non, son chef le surprendrait toujours avec son intelligence de petit pois.

Yao s'en voulait de lui avoir parlé des chats garous, il n'aurait jamais dû.

« Donc, ce que vous nous proposez, c'est une alliance ? »

Yao fusilla du regard le vampire allemand, un certain Ludwig, grand patron de l'Axe. Il voulait lui faire passer télépathiquement le message de ne pas céder à la proposition d'Alfred.

« Oui, en fait, nous craignons beaucoup pour votre sécurité, fanfaronna Alfred. Natalya est dans les parages, et nul doute qu'elle n'attend que l'occasion de vous faire la peau. Comme nous sommes d'une grande bonté d'âme… »

Yao grogna de mécontentement.

« … nous sommes prêts à vous protéger d'elle.

\- Excusez-moi, je n'arrive pas à saisir votre intérêt dans cette alliance », intervint Kiku.

Yao fusilla du regard son ancien protégé, celui qui aurait dû devenir un loup garou à la fin de son adolescence par morsure, celui qui avait préféré la vie de vampire, celui qui l'avait trahi, celui dont ils avaient besoin. Il était en colère, et c'était peu dire. Il avait enfin l'occasion de lui faire une crasse, et il n'allait pas s'en gêner.

« Nous aimons vivre en paix avec nos voisins. Je pense que nous devrions bien nous entendre, continua Alfred.

\- Vous avez mis la main sur deux d'entre nous, l'accusa Ludwig. Nous ne sommes plus que cinq par votre faute. Nous sommes donc à forces égales avec Natalya, vous nous condamnez à rester enfermés dans notre manoir. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir pour nous nourrir… Il faut qu'on y aille tous ensemble sous peine de nous faire attaquer par cette folle. Sans parler de vous…

\- Vous avez donc besoin de nous. Et nous aussi.

\- En quoi pouvons-nous vous aider, demanda poliment Kiku sans oublier de jeter un regard noir à Yao.

\- Nous serons très vulnérables lors de la Pleine Lune. Il n'y aura alors que Gilbert, Antonio et Romano pour assurer notre sécurité. Natalya serait bien capable de les tuer tous les trois et de nous faire sortir pour que nous commettions des massacres, ce serait une véritable catastrophe.

\- La Pleine Lune, c'est demain, s'écria Feliciano.

\- Je pense qu'une protection mutuelle et durable de nos deux troupes serait une solution envisageable à la menace provenant de Natalya.

\- Nous pouvons fonctionner ainsi provisoirement, décréta Ludwig.

\- Mais », s'insurgèrent immédiatement Yao et Kiku.

Leurs deux chefs les remirent à leur place d'un seul regard autoritaire.

« Monsieur Jones, il faudra bien trouver une solution au problème que pose Natalya. Nous ne pourrons maintenir une telle alliance très longtemps… »

Ludwig jeta un coup d'œil vers les deux vieux ennemis en plein duel visuel.

« … je sais que vous êtes contre des moyens expéditifs et définitifs…

\- Il n'est pas question de tuer Natalya, Elena et Tino. Ce sont des loups garous…

\- Il n'y a parfois pas d'autres solutions.

\- Vous avez failli assassiner mon jumeau.

\- Et j'avais bien raison, il est une véritable menace pour mon espèce s'il a réussi à vaincre mon propre frère. Je ne suis pas convaincu que Gilbert ait suivi Matthew par amour, un mentaliste est tout à fait capable de faire croire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui…

\- Vous ne devriez pas douter de la sincérité de leur attachement. Et si nous étions effectivement ce genre de monstres, nous aurions éliminé votre frère sans sommation.

\- Je sais. Je vous présente mes excuses pour le mauvais traitement infligé à votre frère… Nous sommes donc d'accord, nous assurerons votre protection lors des Pleines Lunes si vous nous rendez nos effectifs et vous nous protégerez de Natalya.

\- Tout à fait. Une dernière requête… »

Alfred se tut avant de terminer sa phrase. Lui et Yao humèrent l'air avant d'entendre un gros ronronnement qui se rapprochait.

« Chat », se réjouirent-ils.

En étant aussi proche de la Pleine Lune, l'envie de courser un matou était presque irrésistible. Ils devaient se contenir pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient. Un chat à la robe marron avec de grands yeux verts monta sur la table de négociation, il passa devant leurs yeux joueurs avant de s'arrêter au niveau de Kiku pour se frotter à lui.

Gêné, le vampire prit le chat sur ses genoux pour le cacher aux yeux des loups garous.

« On sait de source sûre, commença Yao en affichant un sourire triomphant envers Kiku, que vous détenez un chat garou. »

Yao commençait à savourer délicieusement sa vengeance, il connaissait le point faible de son ancien protégé puisque c'était la grande raison de leur dispute.

« Nous n'avons pas un tel animal parmi nous », affirma Ludwig.

Les deux loups garous se tournèrent vers Kiku qui rougissait de plus belle.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça, rugit Ludwig. On ne recueille pas un tel animal, imagine que son sorcier nous trouve ! Non, mais ça ne va pas, Kiku !

\- Pardonnez-moi, je suis vraiment désolé, je m'excuse, j'implore votre pardon…

\- Kiku, tu ne t'en sortiras pas cette fois-ci avec des excuses, tonna Yao. Héraklès, arrête de roupiller, et reprends forme humaine !

\- Il dort déjà profondément, osa dire Kiku.

\- Tu vas voir si je ne vais pas le secouer, ce sac à puce !

\- Ne le touche pas !

\- Tu vas voir si je vais me gêner », hurla Yao en se levant de sa chaise pour rejoindre Kiku.

Le vampire japonais se leva précipitamment avec le chat dans ses bras. L'animal rouspéta devant autant de mauvais traitement de la part de son maître.

« Héraklès, reprends forme humaine », le supplia Kiku.

Dans un pouf de fumée, le chat se transforma en un très bel éphèbe grec presque entièrement nu.

« Ah, te voilà, enfin », s'exclama Yao en le montrant du doigt.

S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il détestait plus que Kiku, c'était bien l'amant de celui-ci.

« J'ai raté un développement intéressant, demanda le chat garou avec lenteur. Tu ne serais pas l'ancien chef de mon Kiku ?

\- Exactement, il y a tout un tas de questions que j'aimerais te poser mais il y en a une d'une importance vraiment capitale. Où est ton sorcier ? Et d'ailleurs, c'est qui, ton sorcier, au juste ? Et ne crois pas t'en tirer aussi facilement que la dernière fois, tu as perverti Kiku, je sais que c'est de ta faute… »

Héraklès eut une moue ennuyée, et il soupira devant les ennuis qui se profilaient à l'horizon. Yao eut un peu peur de s'être exprimé un peu trop rapidement pour le chat.

« J'ai quitté mon sorcier depuis belle lurette, nous avons eu un différent.

\- Ne me fais pas croire que ton sorcier ne sait pas où te retrouver perfide Héraklès.

\- Bien sûr qu'il le sait, mais il ne peut pas m'obliger à lui obéir.

\- De quoi », s'exclamèrent toutes les personnes présentes sauf Kiku.

Normalement, chaque sorcier ou sorcière était accompagné d'au moins un chat garou à leurs ordres pour se déplacer. Les chats garous étaient d'anciens vampires ou loups garous qui s'étaient fait capturés et fait transformés par un sorcier. Les sorciers tenaient à leur chat comme à la prunelle de leurs yeux. Et donc, selon toute vraisemblance, Héraklès était en mission pour le sien. Et connaissant les rêves de gloire de certains sorciers, il fallait craindre le pire c'est-à-dire devenir des chats garous condamnés à la sieste, à chasser des souris et à mener des missions de sorciers.

Kiku s'était fait embarqué dans une sale histoire par amour pour le corps d'Apollon du chat grec. Il était du devoir de Yao de le protéger d'une terrible existence de larve à quatre pattes malgré leurs différends. S'il avait un peu mieux surveillé son protégé, tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé.

« C'est qui, ton sorcier, insista Yao.

\- Mon ex…

\- J'en ai assez de ces histoires de couple », s'insurgea Alfred.

Il y en avait un qui supportait mal son célibat.

« …c'est Sadiq Adnan », révéla Héraklès.

Tout le monde fit des yeux ronds, Natalya passait maintenant dans le rang des soucis mineurs.

« Le turc, demanda Ludwig après un petit moment de silence.

\- Oui, Sadiq Adnan, le grand sorcier. Un bel imbécile de première…

\- On n'insulte pas un sorcier de la trempe d'Adnan comme ça même si vous avez été son chat, le réprimanda Ludwig. Expliquez-nous ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

Si Héraklès se mettait à tout raconter, ils allaient en avoir pour des heures.

« Kiku est plus doué pour raconter les histoires », dit Yao en devançant Héraklès.

Kiku eut un sourire forcé avant de se mettre à expliquer tout de la situation.

« Quand j'étais jeune, j'ai été recueilli par une meute de loups garous Asia dont l'alpha était Wang Yao ici présent. Je devais devenir comme eux. Seulement… »

Kiku eut la sagesse d'hésiter sous le regard mécontent de Yao.

« … J'ai rencontré Héraklès. Je pensais au tout début que ce n'était qu'un chat comme les autres…

\- Ça n'existe pas les chats comme les autres, râla Yao.

\- … J'étais jeune et bête, ça te va !

\- Euh… Oui…

\- Je passais beaucoup de temps avec lui. Et une nuit, je l'ai suivi sans faire de bruit comme Yao me l'avait appris… Je devais devenir un éclaireur, et je m'étais dit que si j'arrivais à suivre un chat aussi méfiant qu' Héraklès…

\- …aussi endormi qu'il l'était, je me demandais bien ce que tu cherchais à prouver, l'interrompit Yao qui n'était pas heureux de découvrir certains pans manquant à sa vision de l'histoire.

\- Je suis tombé sur Sadiq Adnan. N'étant qu'un vulgaire humain, je ne l'intéressais pas pour le moment. Par contre, comme je faisais partie de l'Asia, j'en savais beaucoup trop sur ses intentions. Il me garda alors prisonnier.

\- C'était donc là que tu avais disparu, je croyais que tu étais avec des vampires, râla Yao qui s'en voulait encore plus.

\- Je fis plus ample connaissance avec Héraklès, et, enfin… tous les deux… »

Kiku avait les joues rouges, il ne pouvait pas facilement exposer ses sentiments au grand jour.

« On sait très bien que tu as craqué pour ce bel animal, l'encouragea Alfred. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- Le campement de Sadiq a été saccagé par des vampires pendant son absence… Et ils m'ont mordu… Le sorcier était revenu entre temps, et il a ensuite contrôlé mon corps pour que je les élimine tous. Yao, tu es arrivé à ce moment-là, et je suis désolé, je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même, je t'ai blessé avec une lame en argent. Je ne voulais pas.

\- C'est ce sorcier, grogna Yao. Le pire, c'est que nous avons besoin de lui.

\- J'ai réussi à me libérer de lui, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver sous sa coupe, affirma Héraklès.

\- Un chat ne peut pas se libérer de son sorcier !

\- Mais Kiku m'a aidé, et puis, si Kiku n'est pas un chat garou, c'est que nous nous sommes échappés à temps.

\- Ça se tient, décida Alfred.

\- Il n'est pas question que nous demandions l'aide d'un sorcier, et encore plus de celui-ci, tonna Ludwig.

\- C'est pour aider Natalya ! »

Il y eut un petit blanc après l'intervention d'Alfred.

« Ah, oui, c'est pas bête de livrer Natalya au sorcier, conclut Feliciano. Ils pourraient s'entretuer… »

Ce serait un plan presque parfait mais c'était sans compter l'intelligence de petit pois du chef des Alliés.

« Non, Natalya et ses compatriotes sont dans cet état parce qu'ils ont goûtés au sang humain. Le seul moyen de les aider, c'est de les faire exorciser par un sorcier.

\- Sauf que Sadiq ne le fera pas gratuitement…

\- Tu crois qu'il le fera en échange de la vie sauve, proposa Yao. On est la plus grande troupe de loup garou existante, et quant à vous, vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui non plus. Nous avons les meilleures mentalistes, ce n'est pas un sorcier qui nous résistera.

\- C'est un grand sorcier, tenta Héraklès pour les dissuader, et il ne faut pas trop penser à lui.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi ! »

Les six personnes dans la pièce se tournèrent vers l'homme venant d'apparaître au centre de la table. Il portait un long manteau assorti d'une capuche, son visage était barré par un masque blanc, il avait un sourire de deux mètre de large.

« Vous vouliez le grand sorcier Sadiq Adnan, je suis là ! Héraklès, ce n'est pas bien de trahir son maître ainsi ! »

Héraklès ne paraissait plus aussi nonchalant que d'habitude, il était parfaitement sur ses gardes et prêt à défendre Kiku.

« Tout ce monde que je pourrais transformer en chat !

\- Vous le sorcier, nous avons besoin de vos services, affirma Alfred.

\- Oh…

\- Et nous sommes plus nombreux que vous », continua-t-il.

Sadiq se mit à rire, dire qu'il était hilare n'était pas loin de la vérité.

« Ecoutez, les loups et les… vampires… Oh, tiens, c'est étrange, enfin plus rien ne me surprends depuis que lui, là, le chat m'a trahi. »

Héraklès adressa un méchant regard à son sorcier.

« On ne t'a pas invoqué de ta prison pour rien, dit Héraklès. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu moisirais encore là-dedans.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en souviendrais quand il faudra te punir, vilain matou. »

Héraklès feula.

« Monsieur le sorcier.

\- Oh, toi, le japonais, je me souviendrais aussi de toi.

\- Là, n'est pas la question, les interrompit Alfred. Monsieur le sorcier, nous connaissons trois loups garous ayant goûtés au sang humain, ils ont besoin d'aide.

\- Monsieur le Jones, il faut savoir que mes services ne sont pas gratuits.

\- On vous a sorti de votre prison, vous nous en devez une.

\- Bon, d'accord, pour un loup garou à exorciser. Pour les deux autres, il va falloir négocier.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas faire le bien autour de toi pour une fois dans ta vie, s'écria Héraklès avec un débit de paroles beaucoup plus rapide que d'habitude. Tu ne penses qu'à ta petite personne et à tes intérêts. Ils essayent de construire de bonnes relations entre eux malgré leurs différences raciales, et toi, tout ce qui compte pour toi, ce sont tes mesquineries de sorciers. Tu es toujours le même…

\- Héraklès, j'ai vraiment fait une bêtise en te prenant pour chat, lança comme ça Sadiq. Il va bien falloir que quelqu'un te remplace, je n'ai plus confiance en toi.

\- De quoi, s'écrièrent les autres, mais jamais de la vie, je chasserais des souris.

\- On s'y fait au bout d'un moment », dit Héraklès.

Sadiq leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est sûr que comme tu ne te bouges pas pour les attraper, tu t'y es fait très vite, sale fainéant de chat. »

Héraklès eut un petit sourire, il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il devait bien apprécier son sorcier.

« Expliquez-moi un peu votre situation, et je consentirais peut-être à vous aider sans vous en demander trop… »

Sadiq les écouta raconter leurs histoires pendant un moment, il avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Sa grande préoccupation était de récupérer son chat, et pourquoi pas Kiku transformé en chat, aussi, ce serait bête de séparer les deux amants. Il y eut beaucoup de réticences à lui accorder ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Ce fut finalement Héraklès qui mit fin aux pourparlers, disputes incessantes, en affirmant vouloir retrouver son maître. De toute façon, comme l'avait deviné Yao, Héraklès n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Yao assista douloureusement à ce qu'il craignait depuis longtemps. Kiku décida de suivre Héraklès en menant une vie de chat garou pour le sorcier. Yao se voulait de ne pas avoir pu empêcher cela, il avait failli dans son rôle de tuteur pour Kiku. S'il avait été plus attentif à ce qui était véritablement arrivé à Kiku au lieu de se focaliser sur son apparente traîtrise, il aurait pu le sauver de ce destin.

En partant de la réunion, Yao mit son bras sur les épaules de Kiku.

« Je te pardonne, tu seras toujours comme un fils pour moi. »

Il n'allait pas laisser cette vieille querelle pourrir leurs relations.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas…

\- Je sais, j'espère que tu seras heureux avec Héraklès… Et ce sorcier…

\- J'apprécie beaucoup Héraklès, et Sadiq ne sera pas un si mauvais maître.

\- Je l'espère pour toi.»

Sadiq tint promesse en désenvoûtant Natalya, Elena et Tino, et il partit en emmenant avec lui Héraklès et Kiku.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème : Vampires – Félin –flamme –tremblement pour la nuit de la Ficothèque Ardente.
> 
> Couples et personnages : Japon(vampire)/Grèce (chat garou) et Turquie (sorcier).

Le félin sauta sur les genoux de Kiku puis il se mit à ronronner en se frottant contre lui. Héraklès avait beau faire tout son possible pour le réconforter, Kiku broyait du noir depuis qu'il était devenu un vampire.

Assis à la limite du campement, il caressa d'un air absent le pelage du chat garou auquel il tenait tant.

N'arrivant à rien par ce biais, Héraklès reprit forme humaine.

La lune n'était pas loin d'être pleine, et sa douce lumière était suffisante pour dessiner les contours de la silhouette d'Héraklès en laissant des parts d'ombre bien intéressantes. Le regard de Kiku ne put que s'attarder sur cette peau bronzée bien appétissante. Héraklès se baladait toujours avec juste un short pour cacher son intimité, tous son corps lui était donc offert à portée de main.

Ses crocs sortirent contre sa volonté à la vue excitante de son homme.

« Mords-moi, insista Héraklès, ça ira mieux après. »

Kiku secoua la tête refusant même l'idée de boire du sang malgré la faim qui le tiraillait.

« Est-ce que tu préfères vraiment faire gonfler ta soif jusqu'à en perdre l'esprit ? Et me sauter dessus, et me faire du mal…

\- Pas sur toi.

\- Je te plais beaucoup, mon sang doit te tenter. Et n'oublie pas, je suis un chat, je suis capable de le supporter. »

Kiku déglutit bruyamment, ce froid dans ses veines devenait vraiment insupportable, il sentait la mort à plein nez alors qu'Héraklès était tellement chaud, tellement vivant, tellement attrayant. Il ne méritait plus son attention.

Héraklès se rapprocha de lui, Kiku bascula en arrière contre le sol, il croisa le regard déterminé de son compagnon qui le surplombait.

« Je me demande encore comment tu peux résister à la tentation de planter tes crocs juste là. »

Avec lascivité, Héraklès dégagea sa nuque de ses fins cheveux bouclés. La pulsation de sa jugulaire le fit se sentir mal et impatient.

« Ne te gène surtout pas, je saurais t'arrêter à temps. Je n'ai pas envie que tu dépérisses sous mes yeux. »

Héraklès se pencha encore plus pour frotter la peau tendre de son cou contre ses canines. Cette odeur, ce battement de cœur, cette douleur dans l'estomac, toute cette salivation, pour du sang. Kiku n'hésita pas très longtemps face à cette provocation, et il mordit pour aspirer le liquide vital pour satisfaire sa soif intense. Ce n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'il l'aurait imaginé, il se sentait revivre, et il commençait à éprouver de la satiété.

Il pompa à travers ses canines autant qu'il le put jusqu'à ce que Héraklès le stoppe dans son repas. Il montra ostensiblement les crocs en étant dérangé puis il se calma un peu en profitant de son état de bien- être.

Pourtant, il manquait encore quelque chose, et il trouva la réponse dans l'attitude d'Héraklès.

Son homme semblait émotionné par la morsure ainsi que très attisé.

Kiku savait que ce genre d'activité pouvait plaire à la victime d'un vampire même s'il avait toujours douté qu'on puisse retirer du plaisir à se faire mordre. Héraklès soupira, il bougea souplement contre lui pour lui faire ressentir l'amplitude de son désir, Kiku s'en trouva immédiatement excité. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà beaucoup plus de forces et d'allant que les nuits dernières.

Héraklès l'embrassa malgré le rouge sur ses lèvres. Kiku se laissa emporter par sa bouche, il était de nouveau dans les bras de son amant. Ils étaient encore ensemble après autant d'épreuves, et nul doute qu'ils en auraient d'autres à surmonter avec leur longévité.

Encore, ce regard plein de braise chez le chat le rendant toute chose.

Héraklès était toujours là malgré la morsure, il voulait encore de son corps malgré sa froideur, et il l'entraînait de lui-même vers la luxure de leurs ébats.

Kiku ne pouvait pas s'échapper de son étreinte farouche, de ses baisers et de ses caresses. Il ne se dérobait pas, au contraire, il allait à la rencontre de l'autre. Il le prit dans ses bras alors qu'il se glissait entre ses cuisses pour s'approprier son corps. Il ne retint pas ses cris sous les assauts vigoureux de son amant qui lui faisait oublier tout à part eux.

Complètement rassasié, il s'endormit aux côtés de son homme chat très câlin.

Il ne se souvint pas comment il se retrouva à l'abri du soleil le lendemain matin mais il savait très bien à qui il devait la vie sauve.

Un petit sourire apaisé se dessina enfin sur son visage.

**Author's Note:**

> Donc, vous vous doutez bien qu'après cette longue introduction sur laquelle je me suis fait bien plaisir, Matthew va se faire avoir sur toute la ligne vu que le sujet de départ c'est quand même : séparé de la meute. Donc, suite au prochain chapitre où Matthew va se retrouver seul avec Ivan…puis tout seul…avec des vampires qui rôdent, ce n'est pas le top question survie.
> 
> Une petite review me ferait bien plaisir parce que j'ai beaucoup bossé sur cette histoire et que j'aimerais avoir des avis dessus.


End file.
